Le Chevalier Servant
by Noyr Desyre
Summary: Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec ce sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort. Cependant, quant-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien.../!\Yaoi/Harry Devin
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Le Chevalier Servant

 **Résumé:** Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec se sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort.  
Cependant, quant-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien...

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre pour son plus grand malheur.  
Tous les OC sont sa propriété, elle vous demandera de ne pas voler ses idées ou ses personnages sans lui en parler.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il poussa un profond soupir, ne sachant pas lui-même si c'était de soulagement ou de dégout envers son geste.  
Une nouvelle fois il avait tué.  
Il avait pris une vie.  
Cela avait beau être pour sauver de nombreuses autre vies ainsi que la sienne Harry se sentait comme un meurtrier en ce jour maudit. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas fini.

Pas encore.

Malgré sa fatigue, il restait sur ses gardes, observant le moindre mouvement dans la clairière où Voldemort l'avait attiré pour le combat final. Il attendait le plus petit bruit suspect afin de crier le sort qu'il avait toujours sur le bout de la langue.  
Cette fois il ne se fera pas avoir.

Non, il était prêt.

Il y eut un bruit derrière lui.  
Harry se retourna brusquement :

-Avad…

Le reste du sort mourut sur ses lèvres. Laissant juste assez de temps à son opposant de lancer le sien.

-Avada Kadavra !

« _Pourquoi ? »_ Fut sa dernière pensée alors que le sort le fauchait, il emporta avec lui l'image de son mentor bien campé sur ces deux jambes, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière lui il avait pu distinguer Ron et Hermione qui semblaient tout aussi ravie.

 _«_ Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ?  
Pourquoi me tuez-vous alors que j'ai tout fait pour vous protéger ?  
Pourquoi ai-je risqué ma vie pour vous ?  
Pourquoi me suis-je salie les mains ?  
Pourquoi…pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi moi ? »

Voilà ce qu'aurait certainement voulu crier Harry à la figure des traitres.  
Cela et bien d'autre choses, mais il était mort, bien avant que son corps ne touche le sol.

Mort trahit par les siens…

* * *

Noyr Desyre vous remercie d'avoir lu ce prologue, puissez-vous avoir apprécié.  
Toute remarque constructive lui fera plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Le Chevalier Servant

 **Résumé:** Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec se sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort.  
Cependant, quant-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien...

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre pour son plus grand malheur.  
Tous les OC sont sa propriété, elle vous demandera de ne pas voler ses idées ou ses personnages sans lui en parler.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, la respiration haletante comme s'il était resté bien trop longtemps sous l'eau.  
Il prit de profonde inspirations, la main sur la bouche pour se retenir de vomir, sans que cela n'ait grand succès. Quelques secondes plus tard il était face tournée vers le sol à cracher tripes et boyaux en de violents spasmes.

Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ait plus rien d'autre à vomir que de la bile. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un bout du t-shirt trop grand qu'il portait tout en s'éloignant de la flaque nauséabonde.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il fit attention à son environnement.  
Il était dans un parc, celui qui se trouvait juste au coin de la rue à Privet Drive. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses petites mains tremblantes, à ses habits trop grands, puis ses lunettes cassés et rafistolées.  
Pas de doute, le sort avait une nouvelle fois fonctionné…  
Pour la seconde fois son esprit revenait en arrière après la mort. Mais cette fois-ci c'était tellement plus loin que la fois précédente.  
A des années du combat final.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux derrière un buisson.

Le Survivant enfoui son visage dans ses mains, remonta celles-ci pour agripper et tirer violemment sur ses cheveux, comme pour se sortit d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Pourquoi ai-je lancé une seconde fois se sort ? J'aurai préféré mourir et ne plus jamais revenir, ne plus les voir. Ne pas savoir. Pourquoi m'ont-ils tué ?

Son petit corps tremblait de sanglot retenu. Sa voix était affreusement rauque, rendant ses paroles difficiles à comprendre, presque désagréable à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi ai-je pris tant de risque pour eux ?

Il éclata en de silencieux sanglots alors qu'il se souvenait le temps que cela lui avait pris de trouver une sécurité s'il n'arrivait pas à vaincre Voldemort.  
Le temps qu'il avait passé dans la chambre des secrets à chercher un moyen de s'assurer que tous puissent vivre librement.  
Deux mois à s'assurer de se faire le plus discret possible dans la Chambre des Secrets, l'estomac noué de peur que Voldemort pense à le chercher dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Tellement de temps penché sur des livres poussiéreux écrit à la main en Fourchelangue par Salazar lui-même.  
Cela n'avait pas été vint. Il avait fini par trouver une formule expérimentale que le fondateur n'avait, semble-t-il, pas finalisé avant sa mort : Tempus Adversus Sacrificium.

Le sort nécessitait une longue litanie en Fouchelangue, de nombreuses runes qui devaient être irréprochables, une magie conséquente et surtout le sort devait être lancé moins d'une semaine avant la mort. Selon les recherches de Salazar la personne lançant le sort retrouvait son esprit propulsé dans le passé une fois mort, sans savoir à quelle année il se retrouvera. Le voyage réclamant un sacrifice aléatoire. C'était comme jouer à la roulette russe.

Et Harry l'avait fait. Pour le bien des autres.

A sa première mort il avait été soulagé de se « réveiller » au moment même où il allait faire le rituel, trois jours avant la bataille finale avec juste une voix rauque. Voix qu'il se souvenait avoir eu depuis toujours selon les souvenirs qui avaient afflués.  
Aussi, soulagé du faible coût, il avait refait le rituel, mais s'était assuré de respecter scrupuleusement tout ce qui c'était passé précédemment. Tout avait si bien marché la première fois, seul se sort reçu dans le dos l'avait empêché de vivre sa vie en paix avec ses amies.

Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Harry le regrettait tellement amèrement en cet instant.  
Cette troisième chance lui semblait si vide de sens pour lui.

A quoi allait-elle lui servir ? A vivre, avancer, en sachant ce qui allait arriver tout au long des années ?  
A encore une fois voir les gens l'adorer, puis le calomnier et enfin se cacher derrière lui ?

Non, il avait juste envie de rester là et les regarder. Les voir bouger sans lever le moindre petit doigt, peu lui emportait qui était responsable, qui savait, qui avait fait quoi.  
Ami ou ennemi.  
Mais le pourrait-il seulement ? Le laissera-t-on faire ?  
Il ne savait même pas quel était le coût de cette seconde renaissance. En fouillant ses souvenirs il ne voyait rien de différent mis à part sa voix toujours aussi agressive pour les oreilles.

Rien.

Était-ce ça le sacrifice cette fois ? Devoir revivre ses longues années en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour changer l'avenir ? Le laisser se torturer l'esprit en cherchant pourquoi ses "amis" l'avaient tué ?

Harry fut une nouvelle fois sujet à des spasmes, mais son estomac étant vide il ne cracha rien de plus. D'une main tremblante il essuya ses yeux plein de larmes, puis renifla de façon tout à fait inélégante.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait rien faire, mais il ne pouvait rester là à pleurer sur son sort. Pas avec Tante Pétunia qui risquait de venir le chercher s'il ne rentrait pas de lui-même.  
Lentement, il se leva pour rentrer chez les Dursley.

Il allait se laisser vivre. Attendre. Ou tenter d'oublier…  
Il ne savait pas trop…

En cet instant il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit…

* * *

Harry écoutait distraitement l'institutrice qui tentait d'intéresser les enfants à l'histoire. Il regardait dehors avec envie, le menton appuyé sur une main.  
Il s'ennuyait terriblement, même ses cotes douloureuses suite à des œufs trop cuits n'arrivaient pas à le distraire.

Pas parce qu'il avait déjà vu ce cours dans sa vie précédente, non, juste cela ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé les cours, l'école, les matières…cela avait toujours été une corvée pour lui. Autant chez les Moldus qu'à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais saisie comment un enfant faisait pour trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse suffisamment pour écouter un professeur.  
Il avait essayé pourtant, à l'école Moldu puis Poudlard, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer ces choses merveilleuses. Mais il s'était vite désintéressé.  
La Métamorphose l'avait laissé perplexe quant à son utilité dans la vie de tous les jours étant donné que ce n'était jamais définitif.  
Bien que les Potions l'avait un instant intéressées il avait fini par littéralement prendre la matière en grippe à cause de Snape mais aussi des ingrédients immondes utilisés.  
Les Sortilèges l'amusaient sans pour autant lui donner envie d'en connaître plus que ça.  
Les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal était une simple nécessité pour survivre, en réalité il n'aimait pas cela…  
Le Quiditch n'était qu'un moyen de se rapprocher un peu de ses parents, sans réel plaisir.

Non, Harry n'avait aucune passion. Tout n'était que nécessité et apparence. Manger était une nécessitait pour vivre, mais nullement un plaisir ou une satisfaction pour Harry.  
Même en cet instant il savait devoir donner un minimum d'effort afin que l'institutrice ne s'intéresse pas à lui et convoque sa Tante.

Hermione avait un jour dit qu'il était moyen à cause des risques qu'il prenait à être bien meilleur que son cousin. Qu'il avait fini par prendre le pli sans s'en rendre compte. Harry n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'en réalité il était creux. Que tout lui semblait un peu vide de sens si cela ne concernait pas sa survie et celle de ses proches.  
Certains jours il devait même se faire violence pour se lever, tant sa vie le désintéressait. Il aimait respirait, se savoir vivant, mais il ne savait qu'en faire. Aussi il avait transformé, poussé et forcé au final, ce vide en syndrome du héros. Juste pour donner un sens à cette vie, à ce cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine.

A présent il se sentait encore plus vide…  
Quand il se souvenait de Neville et sa passion dévorante pour les plantes il en venait à le jalouser, même en sachant tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer à cause de celle-ci.

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir vite couvert par la cloche annonçant la pause du midi.  
Il se leva pour suivre le mouvement, se donnant l'impression d'être une bouteille à la mer, se laissant balloter à droite et à gauche sans chercher plus loin.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Aussi, il continua à se laisser porter…

* * *

Plongé dans le noir de son cagibi, Harry restait les yeux grands ouvert fixés vers le haut où il savait se trouver les marches de l'escalier. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que les bruits s'étaient éteint dans la maison. Seuls les ronflement d'Oncle Vernon résonnaient dans l'habitation.

Il aurait voulu dormir, comme la nuit dernière épuisé par son retour dans le passé, mais le sommeil semblait le fuir.  
Ses souvenirs, ses pensées, tout l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.  
Son esprit travaillait, cherchait un sens à cette trahison encore fraiche dans son cœur, mais pourtant il sentait son désintérêt grandir pour celle-ci. Comme s'il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper, que ce n'était pas sa vie mais celle d'un autre. Ce qui était un peu le cas au final. Ici Harry n'avait encore rien vécut.  
Il n'était que Harry le pauvre orphelin qu'avait généreusement recueillit la famille Dursley, pas très intelligent et très maladroit. Un petit Harry qui se contentait de refléter ce que l'on voulait voir de lui.

Pourtant, Harry savait que s'il continuait ainsi il reproduirait les mêmes erreurs. Encore une fois il tentera de se préoccuper des autres, de se fondre dans le moule…pour se faire trahir au final.

Était-il réellement obligé ?  
Avait-il vraiment envie de jouer la comédie pour sembler normal ?  
Qu'y avait-il de mal à se ficher de tout ce qui ne le concernait pas ? De ne trouvait nul intérêt dans quoi que ce soit ? De n'être qu'une coquille vide qui ne faisait même pas l'effort d'être normal ?  
Était-ce mal de ne pas chercher à se venger ? De n'être qu'un observateur sans essayer de modifier quoi que ce soit ? D'être lui-même ?

Harry resta longtemps plongé dans ses pensées sans chercher à se précipiter, sans sembler réellement y porter grande attention.

 _« Spectateur, cela ne m'a pas l'air si mal… »_ Finit-il par trancher alors qu'il s'endormait enfin.

* * *

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se retenant de se lever en sursaut afin de ne pas faire de bruit.  
Il voyait encore les images qui avaient tournées en boucle dans son esprit lors de son sommeil.  
Toujours les mêmes qui se finissaient toujours par ces mots qui résonnaient encore en lui _« Amae Sköll »_.  
Des images brèves qui lui semblaient avoir ni queue ni tête. Elles lui avaient presque donné l'impression de voir un souvenir. Mais jamais il n'avait vécu ce qu'il avait vu. Était-ce sa résurrection si loin dans le passé qui déroutait un peu son esprit ?

Le bruit du verrou qui s'ouvre de sa porte lui permit de ne pas chercher plus loin. Avant que Tante Pétunia ne cris Harry était déjà dehors à chercher une poêle pour le petit déjeuner.  
Après tout il s'en fichait un peu des conséquences du voyage. S'il mourrait peut-être que cela provoquerait quelques remous chez les sorciers ?  
Un mince sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune garçon avant de disparaître tout aussi vite.

Peu lui importait après tout.  
Adviendra ce qui adviendra, un point c'est tout.

Et Harry continua son travail sans même sourciller alors que son cousin le bousculait en se servant directement dans la poêle.

* * *

Et le temps s'écoula.  
Un jour, deux jours, trois jours…cinq jours…

Encore et toujours la même routine. Chaque matin il se réveillait ayant fait cet étrange rêve, ces mystérieux mots dans la tête. Puis, il se levait pour faire le petit déjeuner, se laver, avant d'aller en cours. Il voyait s'étirer la journée avec ennuie, sachant que chaque jour l'approchait un peu plus de l'arrivée de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Pourtant, il restait silencieux, ne cherchant nul moyen de s'échapper ou d'améliorer son quotidien. Il ne faisait qu'observer le temps qui passe sans tenter d'y avoir la moindre emprise.

Ce rêve ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, tant qu'il s'éveillait en forme pour la journée d'ennuie qui l'attendait, mais son regard avait fini par chercher sans qu'il s'en aperçoive les lieux qu'il voyait en la nuit.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour en tentant de trouver son chemin pour rentrer à Privet Drive, suite à une énième Chasse au Harry, le jeune garçon tomba sur Le bâtiment.

Ce bâtiment qui hantait ses nuits.  
Une façade aux briques sombres, de grandes fenêtre propres avec des barreaux, une porte immense noire en haut de deux marches grises. Rien qui sortait réellement de l'ordinaire, si ce n'est qu'Harry n'avait pas arrêté de le voir dans ses songes.

Harry resta à fixer le bâtiment pendant un long moment, sans bouger, respirant à peine comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaître.  
Il hésitait, doucement une lueur d'intérêt s'allumait dans son esprit.

Si ce bâtiment existait.  
Si ce qu'il avait vu par la suite était vrai.  
Si tout se déroulait comme dans son rêve… alors peut-être…  
Ses yeux s'enflammèrent d'espoir.

Espoir que peut-être son futur pouvait changer juste en cet instant.  
Peut-être qu'il pouvait tirer un trait sur son futur en faisant quelques pas.  
Quelques pas qui pouvaient tout chambouler.

Il hésitait toujours en plein milieu de la ruelle, son intérêt se dégonflant tout aussi vite que son espoir de voir tout changer.  
 _« Comme si c'était possible. Restons au plan initial : ne rien faire. »_ Il se détourna, fit quelques pas en avant, loin du bâtiment, puis s'arrêta. Son regard se tourna vers l'arrière, de petites brides d'espoir le poussant à changer d'avis.

Pendant de longues secondes Harry fut l'objet d'une étrange danse, avançant et reculant de façon incertaine. Soupirant, grinçant des dents, fermant les yeux comme pour se raisonner avant de s'éloigner puis de revenir à son point de départ.  
Un passant aurait pu le prendre pour un fou et passer son chemin le plus vite possible.

Enfin, Harry posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte. Il la tira brusquement à lui comme pour s'empêcher de revenir en arrière. Tout aussi vite il entra se retrouvant dans une pièce assez simple face à deux guichets : carrelage blanc cassé, murs en pierre blanc et noir, deux petit guichet eu fond de la pièce ainsi qu'une porte derrière ceux-ci.  
La simplicité de l'endroit le coupa dans son élan, bien qu'il savait déjà à quoi il fallait s'attendre. Le garçon passa son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, hésitant à nouveau, avant que le raclement de gorge d'un des hommes au guichet ne le rappel à l'ordre.

-Vous êtes-vous perdu jeune homme ?

A cette question Harry ne put que secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Il fit de petit pas en avant, se retrouvant au centre de la pièce. Il laissa son regard errer sur ses deux interlocuteurs, tous deux tout à fait banal, passe partout malgré leur mine stricte.

-Je…je…Amae Sköll… Lâcha-t-il de sa voix rauque en bredouillant rendant presque les mots indiscernables.

Harry perçut une tension dans le maintien des deux hommes, sans que ceux-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Ils semblaient attendre, peut-être qu'il se répète afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop. Lui-même ne connaissait pas le sens de ses propres mots. Il ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve, ni plus ni moins.  
Avec le peu de courage qui lui restait, ou peut-être le peu d'espoir qui le maintenait toujours dans le bâtiment, Harry répéta les mots en tentant de les écorcher le moins possible :

-Amae Sköll…

Alors qu'il pensait à laisser tomber définitivement, les deux hommes devant lui disparurent pour laisser place à deux gobelins. Il sursauta un peu, avançant à présent à l'aveugle, incapable de savoir ce qui allait à présent se passer.

-Jeune homme, où as-tu entendu ceci ? Quelle est ton identité ?

-Je..je…mes rêves m'ont conduit ici. La voix m'a murmuré ces mots. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, Elle m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier, vous des gobelins, que vous saurez ce que je suis. Que vous m'expliqueriez. Fit Harry en préférant attribuer ses connaissances sur sa condition à ses rêves afin de se protéger.

Pendant un temps il n'obtint nulle réaction. Harry crût même que ses interlocuteurs n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il avait dit à cause de sa voix. Il était prêt à se répéter quand le gobelin qui semblait le plus haut placé lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il le suive en prenant la porte. Harry s'empressa d'obéir, son petit cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ils traversèrent un long couloir tout aussi simple que la salle, avant de prendre un ascenseur qui monta un long moment avant d'ouvrir ses portes sur un nouveau couloir bien plus riche. Harry jetait de petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche devant les superbes tableaux, les beaux meubles, le marbre qui recouvrait le sol et qui luisait…tout transpirait la richesse. Enfin le gobelin l'introduisit dans un grand bureau, lui indiqua toujours sans un mot une chaise pour s'asseoir avant de l'abandonner tout seul.  
Le jeune homme s'installa comme son guide lui avait demandé, droit comme un piquet il n'osait faire le moindre geste qui pourrait être mal interprété. Il connaissait la nature soupçonneuse des gobelins et ne souhaitait pas paraître plus étrange que présentement.

Après ce qui lui parut de longues minutes un gobelin entra dans la pièce par une porte au fond du bureau plutôt bien dissimulée. Harry se raidit un peu plus si c'était possible alors que le gobelin prenait place.

-Harry Potter, vous ne devez pas le savoir, mais l'entrée que vous avez utilisée pour entrer en communication avec nous est la moins connu du monde sorcier. C'est… intrigant.

-Je l'ai vu… je n'ai fait que la reconnaître en passant devant. Je suis désolé si ce n'était pas conventionnel, je ne savais pas…

-Ce qui est fait est fait Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes à présent dans mon bureau, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis Ragnarock, le dirigeant de Gringott, la banque qu'utilisent tous les sorciers.

Harry hocha la tête alors que le gobelin l'observait comme pour s'assurer que le jeune sorcier comprenait de quoi il parlait.

-Bien…vous savez au moins les bases apparemment. Peut-être connaissez-vous aussi la signification des mots que vous avez prononcés ? Voyant Harry secouer négativement la tête le directeur de la banque reprit. Cela ne m'étonne pas, les gens comme vous se retrouvent toujours chez-nous guidez par Elle. Monsieur Potter, vous êtes un Devin.

Le Survivant manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le mot, oubliant totalement le « Elle » qui l'avait intrigué.

-Devin ? Celui qui lit l'avenir dans les étoiles ou tout autre chose ? Qui dit les prophéties ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, ce ne sont que des Prophétesses de basse catégories qui font cela. Vous êtes bien plus. Un Devin voit l'avenir sous forme d'images, de flash accompagnés de son, d'odeurs. Il voit les possibilités, et peut agir afin de modifier l'avenir. Cela peut arriver à tout moment.  
Un Devin a un haut rang parmi les sorciers. Il est vu comme une personne totalement neutre que personne ne peut atteindre. C'est pourquoi un Devin est protégé afin qu'il ne se blesse pas à cause d'une vision, ou de sa magie parfois étrange.

Harry resta sans voix devant les explications de Ragnarock.  
Cela ne faisait nul doute que tout ceci était le prix à payer pour son retour dans le passé. Tant de changements n'étaient pas anodins.

-Comme vous êtes venu à nous, nous autre Gobelin avons la responsabilité de vous trouver un Protecteur. Je vous présente Bill Weasley, il vient juste d'entrer à notre service. Il est jeune mais talentueux…

Harry releva vivement la tête qu'il avait baissée pour réfléchir, tombant sur les yeux bleus et plutôt agacés de Bill Weasley alors que celui-ci entrait dans la pièce. Le rouquin ne semblait pas du tout ravi de servir de baby-sitter pour tout Devin qu'était Harry.  
Le Survivant lui n'avait pas la moindre petite envie de se retrouver avec une personne de la famille Weasley, donc directement sous la coupe d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Ne vous ennuyez pas, rien ne m'est arrivée jusqu'ici, je vais savoir me débrouiller seul. Tenta-t-il.

-Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas un jeu vous savez. De nombreux Devin sont mort après avoir refusé un Protecteur. Certains en tombant bêtement dans les escaliers, d'autres à cause d'une potion qui a explosée en pleine vision…Un Protecteur est la seule chose imposée aux Devins.

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver prit au piège. Le seul espoir qu'il avait eu d'être lui-même s'envoler sous ses yeux.

 _« Les Hainekos, demande un Haineko comme Protecteur. »_ Murmura à son oreille la même voix que dans ses rêves.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était que les Hainekos, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais voyant ici sa seule et unique chance il s'empressa d'en parler.

-Je ne souhaite nul sorcier comme Protecteur. Je vous demande de faire appel aux Hainekos.

Il se sentit transpercé par le regard de Bill qui semblait soudainement indigné que l'on refuse autant sa protection, mais le visage de Ragnarock lui fit presque regretter sa demande. Les yeux or l'observaient comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus stupide au monde.

-Monsieur Potter, je suis sûr qu'un sorcier saura parfaitement vous protéger. Surtout quand on sait que sa famille est très proche du grand Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant au monde.

A ces mots, Harry se glaça de colère avant que son visage ne reflète plus la moindre émotion.  
Il abandonnait purement et simplement. Il avait crû que les Gobelins prenaient très à cœur les intérêts de leur client, qu'ils réfléchissaient et comprenaient vite. Pourtant, celui en face de lui semblait se ficher totalement de son avis, préférant se remettre à l'avis du très grands sorcier Dumbledore et non au gamin Devin. A quoi cela servait d'être Devin si personne ne vous écoute ?

Le jeune homme avait espéré, il avait tenté de changer son avenir pour le voir s'assombrir encore plus sans que quiconque ne daigne demander son avis. Son statut de Devin lui semblait bien ridicule entre les mains du Directeur de Poudlard. Une nouvelle fois il sera sa marionnette, sans que personne n'accepte de le voir.  
Une fois, une fois il avait suivi cette lueur d'espoir, plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait.

Alors que le gobelin continuait de parler, que Bill prenait en main sa « protection » en appelant à l'aide Dumbledore, Harry s'enferma au fond de lui-même.

Voilà ce qu'était le prix de son retour dans le passé. Une nouvelle vie en tant que pantin de Dumbledore en sachant parfaitement tout ce qui allait se passer bien avant que cela n'arrive.

Il savait à présent que la magie le détestait plus que tout…

* * *

Noyr Desyre vous a offert ce chapitre aussi vite uniquement par ce que le Prologue était très court.  
N'espérez pas des mises à jours régulières ou rapide car elle travaille et écrit assez lentement en général.

Si vous avez aimé alors Noyr Desyre est ravie de vous avoir fait passé un agréable moment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Le Chevalier Servant

 **Résumé:** Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec se sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort.  
Cependant, quant-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien...

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre pour son plus grand malheur.  
Tous les OC sont sa propriété, elle vous demandera de ne pas voler ses idées ou ses personnages sans lui en parler.

 **Bagheera :** Noy Desyre te remercie énormément pour ta review, elle lui a fait très plaisir. En espérant que les quelques indices laissés dans se chapitre te laisseront l'eau à la bouche !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait un petit moment que Harry fixait le mur derrière Ragnarock, ignorant délibérément la discussion entre celui-ci et Bill alors qu'ils attendaient le Tout Puissant Albus Dumbledore. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient s'inquiéter outre mesure du silence du petit Devin, pas que cela intéresse celui-ci en réalité.

-Bienvenue à vous Directeur Dumbledore, nous vous attendions justement pour savoir comment gérer la protection de Monsieur Potter. Harry, je vous présente Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant de notre monde.

Lentement, Harry fit glisser son regard du mur vers la porte où se tenait le Directeur tout juste arrivé.  
Le jeune sorcier aurait pensé devenir fou de haine et de colère devant son mentor et traitre, mais en réalité la vue du sorcier le laissa de glace. Il ne ressentait rien, pas la moindre émotion si ce n'était qu'une profonde fatigue.

-Je le sais.

Les trois petits mots claquèrent dans le bureau comme une évidence, presque insultants envers le Gobelin qui avait fait les présentations. Harry récolta des regards noirs de la part du Directeur de la banque et de Bill alors qu'Albus Dumbledore lui offrit un beau sourire.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, tu as dû le voir avant de venir ici. Les pouvoirs des Devins et leurs connaissances sont tellement étrange que l'on a du mal à savoir ce que vous savez ou non.  
Excuses-nous si tu as eu l'impression que l'on te prenait pour un idiot Harry.  
J'étais un grand ami de tes parents, j'espère que tu me laisseras prendre soin de toi.

Les prunelles trop vertes restèrent figées dans les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore cillant lentement comme si le garçon prenait en compte les informations qu'on venait de lui apporter.  
Le Directeur voulu en profiter pour jeter un petit coup d'œil dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier afin de s'assurer que celui-ci n'en sache pas trop mais il eut juste l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Aussitôt il se retira faisant tout son possible pour masquer son malaise avec un sourire avenant.

-Je le sais.

La réponse du garçon manqua de lui faire soulever un sourcil d'étonnement, mais si c'était ainsi pourquoi pas ? De toute façon à partir du moment où Bill était devenu le Protecteur de Harry Albus savait qu'il allait pouvoir en faire ce qu'il voulait. Aussi, peu lui importait l'étrange comportement du gamin. Il allait faire une bonne petite arme, Devin ou pas.

-Mhh, nous allons vous laisser seul un moment afin de prévoir l'annonce du statut de Monsieur Potter ainsi que le contrat de Monsieur Weasley.

-Bien sûr Ragnarock. Harry et moi allons discuter un petit peu pendant ce temps-là.

Harry vit les deux autres occupants du bureau sortir tandis que Dumbledore s'installait sur une chaise à ses côtés, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

-Alors mon petit, pas trop secoué par ses informations ? Je suis sûr que tu ne souhaites qu'une chose retourner chez tes relatifs. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe.

Seul un long regard silencieux lui répondit, le laissant satisfait.  
Et ainsi commença un long monologue pour le vieux sorcier sur les différentes maisons, entrecoupé de mielleux conseils sur le fait d'éviter les méchants Serpentards. Que le Devin l'écoute de façon si religieuse le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne savait pas tant de chose que cela.

* * *

-Est-ce que ça va mon garçon ? S'exclama une vieille dame en avançant tant bien que de mal vers le gamin qu'elle avait vu tomber en descendant les quelques marches menant à la bibliothèque.

Elle le vit cligner lentement des yeux un peu étourdit, se frottant les mains qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de mettre devant lui pour amortir la chute. Aussitôt elle lui tendit un mouchoir pour les essuyer.

-Je…oui, merci madame.

Elle eut un peu de mal à le comprendre, autant à cause de sa mauvaise audition à cause de son âge avancé, qu'à cause de sa voix trop rocailleuse.

-Tu saignes un peu, consta-t-elle en voyant le genou droit de l'enfant tout égratigné à travers la déchirure du pantalon trop large pour lui. Je n'habite pas loin veux-tu venir avec moi ? On va désinfecter la plaie et mettre un pansement.

-Non, non, merci madame, ça ne fais pas mal je vais le faire une fois chez-moi.

Elle vit le jeune garçon se relever tout en s'époussetant avec un petit sourire sur son visage, comme pour la rassurer.

-Tu es sûr mon garçon, cela ne me gêne pas tu sais.

-Non, merci beaucoup pour le mouchoir madame.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en boitant un petit peu le cœur un peu serré par la solitude qu'elle avait cru voir dans le beau regard vert.

* * *

Assis comme un I sur la seule chaise de sa chambre, Harry fixait toujours silencieusement Dumbledore qui lui offrait un chaleureux sourire. Le vieux sorcier venait de déposer sur son lit toutes les affaires scolaires, flambants neuves, dont il aurait besoin pour l'année.

-Comme tes relatifs sont Moldus et que ta condition de Devin ne facilite pas ta venue au Chemin de Traverse je t'ai amené tes affaires scolaires mon garçon.

Seul un hochement de tête répondit au vieux sorcier, qui pouvait bien l'interpréter comme bon lui semblait.

-Et, voici ta baguette.

Harry se figea quand Dumbledore lui présenta sa bonne vieille baguette de houx.

 _« Comment…je vois, ainsi même elle ne m'avait pas choisi la dernière fois. Tout était bien un coup monté dès mes premiers pas dans le monde sorcier. Qu'a-t-il pu bien promettre à Ollivander pour qu'il me donner cette baguette la dernière fois ?  
La magie me déteste tellement qu'elle me refuse même une baguette comme alliée. »_

Prenant cette réaction comme la peur et la joie d'avoir sa première baguette, Dumbledore offrit son plus beau sourire de vieux papy gâteau alors qu'il mettait l'objet entre les mains du gamin.

 _« C'est bien, soit stupéfait par ma gentillesse innée. Devient une bonne petite arme. »_

-Je sais que tout enfant de ton âge rêverait d'avoir une chouette ou un animal de compagnie, mais j'ai pensé que ta famille aurait quelque problème avec ça, je n'en ai donc pas acheté.

 _« A quoi cela lui servirait mis à part le distraire du chemin que je lui ai déjà tracé ? »_

Un nouveau hochement de tête lui répondit.  
Considérant sa bonne action de faite, Dumbledore s'en alla sans même commenter la chambre plus que miteuse qu'avait daigné donner les Dursley au gamin.

* * *

-Faites un peu attention au feu jeune homme. Où vous a-t-on appris à traverser ainsi alors qu'une voiture passe au même moment ?  
Comment aurait réagi vos parents s'il vous était arrivé quoi que ce soit ? Que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Harry hocha la tête fasse aux paroles du policier resserrant une main sur son bras droit un peu douloureux après que celui-ci l'ait empoigné si fort pour le tirer hors de la trajectoire de la voiture.

-Je ferais plus attention monsieur l'agent. Murmura-t-il en resserrant à s'en faire mal sa main sur son bras. _« Je n'y suis pour rien-moi si la magie a décidé de me montrer quelque chose alors que je marchais paisiblement… »_

* * *

-Bien, après discussion avec Albus Dumbledore et Bill voici le contrat de Protecteur Monsieur Potter.

Harry observa le contrat que le gobelin Gripsec, le gobelin chargeait des comptes Potter d'après ce qu'il avait saisie quand Dumbledore était venu le chercher, déposait devant lui. Il avait vu un bref instant les yeux agacés de Dumbledore alors qu'il venait le prévenir que le contrat devait être signé ce jour chez les Gobelins. Le jeune sorcier s'en fichait un peu, mais apparemment les Gobelins avaient lourdement insisté pour que tout soit fait dans les règles avant la rentrée scolaire du Devin.  
Cela avait dû déranger un peu le Grand Dumbledore qui redoutait qu'une information ne tombe dans l'oreille de Harry.

Le jeune homme sortit enfin les mains de ses poches pour approcher le contrat. Il ne prit pas la peine de le lire, sachant par avance que quoi qu'il dise le contrat resterait tel quel. Il prit la plume tendue, signa de sa plus belle écriture puis de sa main gauche fit glisser le contrat jusqu'à Gripsec.  
Il avait à peine terminé son geste que Dumbledore lui demandait de le suivre afin de le ramener chez lui et de ne pas inquiéter plus sa famille.

Gripsec fronça un peu les sourcils devant l'empressement du Directeur de Poudlard mais bien vite il retourna son attention sur son travail.

* * *

-Mon garçon, je sais que tu aimerais te mêler aux enfants, mais je ne peux le permettre pour ton bien. Il y aura trop de monde sur le quai et ton Protecteur, Bill, aura trop fort à faire pour assurer ta sécurité en cas de vision.  
Je t'ai réservé un petit compartiment à l'avant du train.  
Demain Bill viendra à 9h00 et te fera directement transplaner dans le train.

 _« Bill, le meilleur Protecteur au monde que je n'ai plus vu depuis deux semaines…mais bien sûr, ma propre sécurité. »_

Mais encore et toujours, seul un hochement de tête répondit à Dumbledore sans que le moindre son ne sorte de la bouche de Harry.  
Satisfait, le vieux sorcier repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu : tout marchait comme prévu…

* * *

Harry regardait par la fenêtre totalement désintéressé. Ses yeux semblaient voir bien plus que les nombreux enfants et parents qui se tenaient sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Alors que dehors une cacophonie sans nom avait lieu, le compartiment où se tenait Harry était absolument silencieux.  
Bill se tenait le plus loin possible de sa charge et lisait un livre de Runes tout en lui jetant des regards noirs. Regards qui n'atteignaient aucunement leur cible.

Depuis que Dumbledore était arrivé il y a deux semaines à la banque Gringott afin de prendre sa protection en main Harry n'avait plus daigné prononcer la moindre parole envers Bill. Cette attitude avait convaincu Bill que le jeune Devin le regardait de haut, chose que Harry n'avait même pas tenter de nier.

Pour Harry son supposé Protecteur ne servait pas à grand-chose. Après tout ce n'était pas son Protecteur qui l'avait empêché de se faire écraser il y a quelques jours suite à une vision. Non c'était un policier.

Le regard trop vert, trop vide, de Harry glissa vers Bill un instant avant de revenir à la fenêtre toujours dans le silence. Le train démarra peu de temps après.

 _« Bienvenue dans ton enfer personnel Harry Potter. Voilà ce qui coûte de jouer avec la mort. »_

A peine eut-il pensé cela que la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser place à un rouquin que Harry connaissait bien, trop bien peut-être : Ronald Weasley. Pourtant, bien que son estomac se serra un poil et que sa gorge devint sèche, Harry ne ressentit pas la moindre petite émotion face à ce visage détestable.  
Son cœur et sa tête restèrent vides de tout sentiment comme depuis le début.

 _« Autant pour la sécurité. A moins que cela ne soit qu'une mise en scène pour me persuader que les Gryffons sont les gentils, les Serpents les méchants et les autres maisons des débiles.  
Les Devins sont intouchables et totalement neutres hein…Il faudra peut-être en informer le Grand Dumbledore afin qu'il arrête de m'utiliser comme un pion…  
Qui s'en soucie ? »_

-Il n'y a plus de place, puis-je m'asseoir ici ?  
Oh, mais tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant et Devin, j'ai toujours rêvé de te parler. Je t'admire !  
Dis, je peux la voir ? Ta cicatrice ?

 _« Stupide… »_

Le regard du Devin revint vers la fenêtre, se perdit dans le paysage qui passait à toute vitesse, sans que le moindre son ne passe ses lèvres. En bon Protecteur Bill ne leva pas ses yeux de son bouquin, jugeant que son frère n'était nullement un danger pour Harry. Le fait que la porte se soit ouverte aussi simplement ne l'inquiéta même pas.  
Le visage de Ronald vira un instant en un rouge colérique avant de redevenir avenant alors qu'il s'asseyait devant Harry sans en avoir l'autorisation. Un air conspirateur sur le visage, il se pencha vers le jeune sorcier :

-Alors, dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ? Gryffondor suis-je bête, tu es un Potter après tout, la merveilleuse maison du courage ne peut que t'aller. Je suis sûr de t'y rejoindre. Avoir le nez dans les bouquins toute la journée très peu pour moi, et je n'ai pas peur de mon ombre comme les Poufsouffles. Et contrairement aux Serpentards je ne suis pas un Mangemorts moi.

 _« Traitre »_

-En tant que Devin Harry n'a pas à passer sous le choipeaux Ron, il ira à Gryffondor avec moi. Intervint distraitement Bill tout en continuant sa lecture.

 _« Chien à Dumbledore »_

-Ah, Griffondor, je l'avais dit ! On va leur en faire baver à ses Serpentards mon pote !

 _« Je ne suis qu'un spectateur, fais-le-toi-même »_

Seul un silence glacial répondit à Ronald, mais celui-ci n'y prit pas garde, bien trop occupé à descendre plus bas que terre les Serpentards.  
Et le voyage continua ainsi pour le plus grand désintérêt de Harry…

* * *

Harry observait les enfants descendre du train alors que lui devait rester dans le compartiment afin de sortir bon dernier. Une histoire de sécurité qu'il n'avait pas avalé du tout malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas protesté.  
Encore une fois, il comprenait que tout ceci était pour le garder à l'écart des autres élèves, s'assurer que ceux-ci ne puissent l'intégrer dans leur discussion de début d'année. D'une certaine façon le Directeur de Poudlard faisait tout pour mettre Harry sur un piédestal aux yeux des autres tout en le gardant sous son contrôle. A présent que le jeune sorcier faisait un peu attention il s'en rendait compte, même s'il s'en fichait pas mal maintenant.

-Allons-y.

La voix de Bill le tira de ses pensées juste à temps pour voir son sois disant Protecteur ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Le rouquin n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux de tout le voyage, et quand Ronald était enfin partit le silence était retombé, toujours aussi froid.  
Le jeune sorcier le suivit tel un automate, habillé depuis longtemps de sa robe de sorcier toute neuve.  
Une fois hors du train il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder autour de lui, apprécier le paysage qu'il aimait toujours, que son Protecteur l'attrapait pas l'épaule pour l'emmener vers la seule calèche qui restait. Harry eut à peine le temps de noter la présence des Sombrals, ces chevaux squelettiques à la fois morbides et magnifiques, que déjà il était dans la calèche.

-Nous attendrons la fin de la répartition pour entrer, comme l'a demandé Dumbledore, ainsi nous ne dérangerons pas les élèves.

Bill manqua de frissonner devant le regard hautain que lui lança le Devin, comme si ces paroles étaient absolument débiles et sans intérêts. Cependant il maintint celui-ci jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier sous sa garde accepte la défaite et regarde dehors comme toujours.  
Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'enfant qui se donnait des airs et semblait persuadé d'être au-dessus des autres.  
Ce gamin ne lui parlait même pas !

* * *

-Bien, la répartition est terminée.  
Vous avez dû lire dans les journaux la nouvelle, vos parents ont dû vous en parler, mais laissez-moi le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée de Harry Potter, le Survivant, mais surtout Devin.

Suite aux paroles du Directeur les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser le passage à Bill Weasley ainsi que le Devin. Aussitôt il y eut des murmures, des doigts qui se pointèrent vers Harry, des rires…avant que le Directeur ne reprenne.

-Vous devez le savoir, mais les Devins sont neutres, aussi Harry n'a pas à passer sous le Choipeaux.  
Monsieur Weasley étant son Protecteur, Harry ira dans l'ancienne Maison de celui-ci : Gryffondor !

Mécaniquement, Harry suivit Bill jusqu'à la table sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de toutes les maisons sauf les Serpentards. Il y avait des cris, des insultes échangeaient entre les Lions et les Serpents. Puis, une fois Harry assis tous tentèrent de lui serrer la main, malgré le fait que le jeune homme les ignorait totalement.

-Allons, allons, un peu de silence. Monsieur Potter n'est pas une attraction, laissez-lui de l'espace.

Petit à petit le calme revint, permettant à Dumbledore de reprendre moins fort.

-Parfait, à présent bon appétit !

Le repas apparut sur les tables sur ses mots, plongeant la Grande Salle dans le silence entrecoupé de bruit de fourchette et de couteau dans les assiettes.  
Intérieurement Harry soupira : l'année allait être longue et ennuyeuse au possible. Il savait ne pas pouvoir compter sur son Protecteur, tant que Dumbledore ne lui disait pas que faire jamais celui-ci ne bougera le moindre petit doigt.

* * *

Severus Snape fulminait dans les cachots, tournant en rond dans son petit salon il revoyait encore l'entrée triomphante du gamin. Ce sale gosse savait déjà comment faire tourner la tête de tous, se servant de son statut de Survivant et de Devin pour faire comme bon lui semble.

Le matin même il avait crû faire une syncope quand Albus était venu l'informer que le jeune sorcier ne sera pas réparti comme les autres.  
Le vénérable Directeur lui avait conté la colère qu'avait fait le Devin en exigeant d'être dans la Maison de ses parents. Le pauvre homme semblait tellement défait que l'enfant utilise son pouvoir ainsi.  
Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'enfant utiliserait cette loi qui oblige les sorciers à obéir à la moindre des demandes des Devins, loi dont l'avait malencontreusement informé le Directeur dans un effort de le tenir informé de son statut.

Et selon ce qu'avait compris Severus ce n'était pas la première fois que l'enfant exigeait et obtenait.

L'enfant avait tout d'abord refusait de faire lui-même ses courses pour la rentrée, obligeant Albus à se déplacer ainsi qu'Olivander. Et quand le Directeur était revenu une première fois avec des livres de l'école, un peu usagé mais tout à fait utilisable, le cher Devin avait hurlé au scandale afin qu'il aille lui acheter le tout neuf et le plus cher possible.

Puis, l'enfant avait harcelait Albus jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui laisser un compartiment réservé en plus de transplaner directement dans le train. Le tout suivi d'une calèche et d'une entrée remarquée.  
Le pauvre homme avait pu cacher l'histoire des Maisons grâce à au statut neutre des Devins.

Severus reprit la marche qu'il avait arrêté, les sourcils froncés.  
Il l'avait dit que le gamin serait pourri gâté comme son père, persuadé que le monde entier devait se mettre à genoux devant-lui. Il l'avait dit, mais personne ne l'avait écouté.  
Mais il allait voir ce gosse, il allait voir si lui Severus Snape allait lui obéir.

Hors de question !

Severus se stoppa net un sourire mauvais sur le visage :

-Tu vas voir Potter, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts….

Et sur ses mots pleins de fiel il alla se coucher.

* * *

-Directeur Ragnarock ? Je vous apporte le contrat.

Gripsec s'avança, déposant le contrat signé quelques jours plus tôt par le Devin et son Protecteur.

-Très bien, merci Gripsec. Vous pouvez disposer…

-Dois-je envoyer une demande aux Hainekos ?

Ragnarock sursauta, releva vivement la tête en ignorant l'énorme tâche d'encre qui tachait à présent sa feuille de compte. Ses yeux jaunes étaient plissés alors qu'il fixait Gripsec :

-Comment ça prévenir les Hainekos ? Comment pouvez-vous oser en parler ?  
Comment pouvez-vous croire que l'on va laisser le rôle de Protecteur entre leurs mains ?  
Avez-vous oublier ce qu'ils sont ? Des tueurs, des meurtriers, des êtres sans pitié, sans foi.  
L'histoire ne vous suffit pas ? Ce qu'ils ont fait…c'est la pire chose qui soit. La Magie elle-même les a répudiés, les forçant à vivre près des Moldus.  
Voulez-vous répéter les erreurs du passé ?

-Je…je sais, mais le Devin lui-même les a demandés Directeur Ragnarock.

-J'en ai que faire ! Il a dû en entendre parler et souhaiter les voir par pur curiosité.  
Notre rôle et de le garder en sécurité, l'empêcher de risquer sa vie.  
Cela fait près de neuf siècles que les sorciers et les Gobelins n'ont plus travaillés avec les Hainekos, et je ne compte pas être celui qui recommencera.  
Est-ce clair ?

-Mais…

-Le Devin à l'illustre Albus Dumbledore de son côté ainsi que Bill Weasley, le briseur de sort le plus prometteur. Cela suffira.  
Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre parler des Hainekos.

La voix glaciale de Ragnarock ainsi que le bruit de ses mains claquant sur le bureau stoppèrent Gripsec dans sa lancée. Celui-ci serra les mains, froissant un bout de papier qu'il tenait fermement dans son poing.

-Bien, compris Directeur Ragnarock, veuillez excuser mon impertinence.

Il s'inclina, puis se détourna sans jamais regarder en arrière, sans jamais donner le petit bout de papier qui était le réel motif de sa venue. Le visage fermé, il sortit du bureau d'un bon pas, absolument pas satisfait de son entrevu.

Un peu plus loin il s'arrêta, défroissa quelque peu le papier, hésita un instant, avant de prendre la direction d'un bureau où il espérait un meilleur accueil.

Gripsec n'était pas le genre de Gobelin qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds…

* * *

Noyr Desyre espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes !

Elle vous remercie pour les superbes reviews que vous lui avez laissé et qui l'ont boostés pour l'écriture de ce chapitre !


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Le Chevalier Servant

 **Résumé:** Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec se sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort.  
Cependant, quant-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien...

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre pour son plus grand malheur.  
Tous les OC sont sa propriété, elle vous demandera de ne pas voler ses idées ou ses personnages sans lui en parler.

 **Sansodvie :** Le voici :) En espérant qu'il te plaira !

 **Mana :** Comme tu vois cela se met doucement en place. Encourageons tous petit Harry :)

 **Guest:** Heureuse de voir que cela te plait autant. Quand au paring...on va attendre que petit Harry devienne grand hein :)

 **La roue du temps:** Destroy Dumby et les autres ? Sa peux ce faire effectivement, mais pas tout de suite. Et si tu trouves que Harry s'écrase trop tu vas comprendre pourquoi ci-dessous. De plus tu ne feras pas croire à Noyr Desyre que tu n'agirais pas ainsi dans un premier temps en ne sachant pas sur qui compter !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _« Une chambre individuelle hein… »_

Harry observait son environnement assis sur l'unique lit bien trop grand pour être le lit d'une personne. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être en colère face à cette nouvelle tentative de manipulation de la part du Citronné. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours aussi vide de tout sentiment, comme si quelqu'un avait posé un voile par-dessus pour l'empêcher de réagir. Et même ainsi, en pensant que c'était peut-être le cas, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'y intéresser.

Il ne pouvait que constater sans même avoir une bouffée de colère réchauffer son corps, ou même une vague glaciale le geler devant tant d'hypocrisie.  
Le jeune sorcier voyait très clair dans le jeu du Directeur.  
Celui-ci tentait de le garder loin de toutes influences en le plaçant si haut sur un piédestal que personne n'osera lui parler réellement et lui dire ce qu'il doit savoir sur sa condition. L'isoler sans en avoir l'air.

Harry attendit ne serait-ce qu'un début d'agacement, ou même de désespoir, mais rien de monta. Rien ne vint lui tordre l'estomac. Il resta là, assis sur se lit, seul.  
Il savait qu'il aurait dû commencer à avoir peur. Que tout ceci n'était pas normal, que même avant il réagissait, il savait se mettre en colère même si le cœur n'y était pas. A présent il se donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucune émotion, ne s'en inquiétant même pas quand il s'en faisait la réflexion.

Il finit par se laisser tomber recroquevillait sur le matelas, une quelconque couverture enroulée autour de lui pour tout réconfort.

* * *

-Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me dire ce que l'on obtient en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry ne fut même pas étonné par la question. Dès le moment où il avait croisé le regard du Professeur lors du petit déjeuner il avait su qu'il n'y couperait pas. Et encore, celui-ci semblait encore plus furieux contre lui que la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Enfin, le jeune sorcier savait parfaitement que Snape n'avait besoin de rien pour le détester.

-C'est un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appel la Goutte du Mort Vivant, Monsieur.

Il avait répondu d'une voix atone, faisant se rebaisser la main de Granger et hausser un sourcil au Professeur. Le reste de la classe grimaçait vaguement face à sa voix terriblement rocailleuse où il était difficile de discerner les mots les un des autres.

-Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de ma rapporter un bézoard ?

-Dans le ventre d'une chèvre, c'est une pierre utilisait pour les antidotes.

Harry fut presque sûr de discerner une lueur de rage pur dans les yeux de Snape, mais celui-ci enchaina sans se laisser abattre, comme s'il se devait de poser la dernière question et d'enfin faire mordre la poussière au jeune Devin.

-Qu'elle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ?

-Aucune, c'est la même plante aussi connu sous le nom d'Aconit.

-Bien, je vois, au moins être Devin sert à quelque chose…prenez des notes vous tous !

A cet instant Harry eut envie de sentir la colère l'envahir. Il désirait plus que tout se lever pour pointer le Sorcier du doigt et l'insulter de tous les gros mots qu'il connaissait. Il attendait impatiemment cette vague qui le submergeait toujours face aux injustices dont il était victime à chaque fois que Snape ouvrait la bouche. Pourtant, encore une fois il resta totalement neutre, clignant à peine des yeux face au sous-entendu ignoble de son Professeur.  
Et déjà, les chuchotements faisaient le tour de la classe sur sa « tricherie », sous le regard mauvais de Snape qui se garda bien de les faire taire.

Harry ne chercha même pas à regarder ce que faisait son _Protecteur_ au lieu de défendre ses intérêts.

* * *

Harry triturait sa baguette avec un léger froncement de sourcil.  
Depuis qu'il avait compris que celle-ci n'était pas celle qui lui convenait le mieux il rêvait plus que tout d'enfin avoir la sienne. Pouvoir sentir sa magie travailler de concert avec lui.

Oh, bien sur sa bonne vieille baguette de houx obéissait gentiment à ses ordres, comme avant.  
L'aiguille posée sur son bureau en était la preuve. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait il n'avait jamais senti se sentiment de félicité que lui avait décrit Neuville une fois qu'il avait acheté sa propre baguette.  
Jamais.

-Monsieur Potter…

Harry releva la tête pour faire face à sa Directrice de Maison. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, très certainement pour le réprimander car il rêvassait, mais ce furent d'autres mots qui en sortirent quand elle aperçut le travail du jeune Devin.

-Oh, je vois, très bien…

Il put la voir repartir dans l'autre sens, sans même lui accorder le moindre point alors qu'il était le premier à avoir réussi le sort. Deux secondes plus tard elle attribuait une vingtaine de points à Granger qui avait réussi sa transformation au bout du troisième essai.

 _« Donc quand on est Devin on n'a le droit qu'à être traité de tricheur peu importe nos résultats hein… »_

Une nouvelle fois il fut l'objet des regards et chuchotements des Gryffondors et Serpentards.

* * *

Le menton dans la paume de sa main, à moitié avachit sur la table, Harry observait le Professeur Filius. Il ne bougeait pas, ne tentait même pas de faire le sort de Lévitation. Il ne faisait que retourner le regard scrutateur à l'envoyeur.

Il se savait être encore le sujet des murmures, mais peu lui importait.

Depuis son entrée le petit Professeur le fixait, en oubliant de sursauter en lisant son nom dans la liste.

-Tu n'es pas dispensé de cours Harry.

Son regard dévia sur Bill qui avait enfin desserré les dents après une demi-journée de silence.

 _« Ainsi, tu as le droit de ne rien dire quand je me fais insulter, mais quand je ne travaille pas tu te prends pour mon père ? »_ Mais il resta silencieux, sortant enfin sa baguette pour obéir comme la brave marionnette qu'il était.

Toujours sous le regard lourd du Professeur Filius.

* * *

Les bras croisés, le dos bien appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, Harry écoutait le Professeur Quirrell faire la présentation de son cours avec fort bégaiement.

 _« Je pourrais le dénoncer là tout de suite. Crier en le pointant du doigt, l'accusant d'héberger Voldy, brisant les plans de tout le monde. Tuant dans l'œuf son projet de résurrection. »_

Pourtant, il restait immobile sans rien dire, sans même ressentir la moindre douleur alors que son regard croisait celui du Professeur. Le cours continua, sans qu'il ne détourne son regard de Quirrell.

 _« Mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? Est-ce que l'on me croirait ? Ne serait-ce pas ce qu'attend Dumby pour me traiter de faux Devin et me discréditer ? »_

Il suivit le mouvement de foule à la fin du cours, manquant de s'arrêter net alors qu'il crût discerner un très léger signer de la tête de la part de Quirrell dans sa direction.

 _« Que me veut-il ? M'utiliser lui aussi ? Me dire qu'il sait que je sais ? »_

Seul la main que plaça Bill dans son dos pour le forcer à avancer le poussa à sortir de la classe.

* * *

Harry descendait lentement les escaliers de la Tour Griffondor afin de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'y rendre et écouter les questions de celui-ci.

Bien sûr, il se doutait bien de la raison de sa convocation. Au bout de deux jours de cours celui-ci voulait vérifier si tout aller bien. Le Directeur voulait très certainement entendre Harry cracher sur les Serpentards et leur méchanceté grâce aux nombreuses moqueries de Snape. Le jeune Devin savait aussi qu'il allait surement avoir le droit à tout une remontrance sur le fait qu'il restait seul dans son coin sans chercher à se faire des amis, chose qu'il risquait pas de faire vu qu'il refusait de parler à Ronald, unique élève qui s'approchait de lui.

Encore heureux que Harry ait réussit à s'échapper de l'étroite surveillance de Ronald pour aller chez Dumby. Même s'il ne ressentait aucune émotion en étant proche de lui, c'était vraiment difficile d'écouter le rouquin déblatérer des bêtises plus grosses que lui en permanence.

Harry commença la descente d'un nouvel escalier quand d'un seul coup sa vision se troubla avant qu'il ne se fasse brutalement happer dans une succession d'images, de sons et d'odeurs.

 **De la chaleur quasi étouffante mais pourtant chaleureuse.  
D'immenses flammes agressives, violentes, destructrices.  
Un cyclone gigantesque mêlant feu et cendre dans une danse envoutante et dangereuse.**

Lorsqu'il reprit pleine possession de son corps il se trouvait le dos collé contre un torse, un bras le retenant au niveau de son ventre, les pieds presque dans le vide. Le jeune Devin bougea suffisamment pour que la personne qui l'avait retenu le lâche et lui permette de se retourner.

-Allez-vous bien Devin ? Que faites-vous sans Protecteur ?

Le jeune sorcier reconnu Blaise Zabini, Serpentard et ami de Malfoy.

 _« Pourquoi m'a-t-il retenu ? N'était-ce pas le moment idéal pour me tuer et ainsi venger Voldy ? Ou pense-t-il entrer dans mes bonnes grâces et se servir de moi lui aussi ? »_

-Il n'y a pas de danger à ce que j'aille seul au bureau de Dumbledore. Se contenta de répondre Harry, copiant les dires de Bill quand il avait reçu sa convocation un peu plus tôt.

Il vit les sourcils de Blaise se froncer, très certainement à cause de sa voix atone ou alors il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre ces paroles. Cependant, sans plus se préoccuper de l'élève, Harry reprit sa marche, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la Magie lui avait montré une telle chose.  
Devait-il comprendre que Poudlard serait détruit par un tel évènement ?

 _« Pourquoi des cendres ? Que cherche à me dire la Magie ? Que veut-elle que je fasse encore une fois ? N'en a-t-elle pas assez ? »_

Aussi, Harry ne vit-il pas Blaise rejoindre rapidement Draco Malfoy qui l'attendait à l'étage du dessus. Il ne les vit pas non plus commencer à chuchoter furieusement entre eux tout en prenant la direction des cachots.  
Il vit encore moins Théodore Nott se fondre dans l'ombre en bas de l'escalier pour lui emboiter silencieusement le pas alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers le bureau du Directeur.

* * *

-Monsieur Potter, vous serez donc le nouvel Attrapeur de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Félicitation vous êtes le plus jeune à avoir le poste. Vos parents seraient fiers de vous.

Harry resta immobile sur la chaise face au bureau de Dumby.  
Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

Bien sûr, il avait eu cours de vol ce Mercredi après-midi comme dans sa vie précédente.  
Mais cette fois il était resté sagement proche du sol, préférant être très bas dans le cas où il aurait une vision. Il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en Bill, qui potassait tranquillement un livre sur un banc dix mètres plus loin, pour le rattraper.  
Aussi, quand Neuville était tombé Harry était tout de suite redescendu alors que Bibine et son _Protecteur_ amené le pauvre garçon à l'infirmerie sous les ricanements de tous les Serpentard. Puis, comme il l'avait déjà vécu, Malfoy avait trouvé le Rapeltout de Neuville, l'avait emmené dans les airs poursuivit par Ronald, et avait fini par le lâcher.  
Harry n'avait fait que se déplacer de quelques pas pour réceptionner l'objet sans dommage.  
Quelques secondes plus tard McGonagall était arrivé, l'avait vu avec l'objet en main et l'avait convoqué, persuadé que c'était lui qu'elle avait vu sur le balai. Et peu importait qu'il ait démentit il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui le nommait à présent Attrapeur sans son avis.

Le silence s'étira suite aux paroles de Dumby, celui-ci semblait absolument ravie alors que Harry avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il avait un gros doute quant à sa sécurité s'il avait une vision en plein vol à plus de vingt mètres du sol.

-Monsieur, je pense que c'est dangereux, et si j'avais une…

-Voyons, ne soyez pas timide. Vous avez les compétences pour et je suis sûr que la Magie prendra soin de vous.

Harry n'était franchement pas aussi persuadé de Dumby. La Magie se fichait bien de ce qu'il faisait, peu importait, s'il devait savoir ou voir quelque chose Elle n'attendait pas. Pourtant, au regard ravie de Dumbledore il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, et que toutes ses protestations arriveraient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Aussi il se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'en aller sans plus chercher à refuser.

 _« Et où est mon Protecteur quand j'ai besoin de lui ? Près d'un autre élève qui pouvait parfaitement survivre avec Bibine en tant qu'accompagnateur. »_

* * *

Harry retint un soupire alors qu'il surprenait encore des regards vers sa personne ainsi que des doigts pointaient vers lui. Il savait parfaitement que l'annonce de Dumby d'il y a deux jours en était la cause.  
Absolument personne n'avait apprécié le fait qu'il devienne Attrapeur. Et peu importait le fait qu'il soit le Sauveur ou Devin. Pire, il avait entendu des élèves l'accuser d'avoir forcé la main au Directeur pour obtenir le poste.

Etrangement, son cher _Protecteur_ ne levait pas le petit doigt pour le défendre ou même faire bouger les choses. En réalité, absolument personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que les élèves étaient des modèles de discrétion.

Seul les Serpentards restaient réservés sur la nouvelle.

Harry s'était attendu dès Mercredi soir à recevoir des moqueries, à ce qu'ils l'insultent, mais rien. Mis à part quand Blaise l'avait sauvé d'une chute dans les escaliers Harry n'avait eu absolument aucune interaction avec les vert et argent. Pas le moindre mots trop haut vers lui, pas de regards mauvais ou de coup bas lors des cours de Potions. Seul Snape restait imbuvable, sinon les cours de Potions se passaient plutôt bien en réalité.

 _« Que me veulent les Serpentards, cherchent-ils à obtenir quelque chose de moi ?  
Enfin, je préfère cela au comportement des autres Maisons. »_

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle de cours de Défense, fatigué d'avance de cette nouvelle journée qui ne manquera pas de lui montrer davantage la méchanceté des sorciers, ou leur cupidité. Deux secondes plus tard Ronald s'installait à ses côtés tentant d'attirer son attention sans grand succès.

 _« La journée va être très longue… »_

Et le fait que le regard de Quirrell s'accrocha un long, trop long, moment dans le sien n'était pas pour le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, aussitôt refermée derrière la personne qui venait d'entrer. Un parchemin en main, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il n'attendit pas que le silence s'installe pour prendre la parole.

-MonSeigneur, nous avons reçu une demande.

-Pourquoi venir nous déranger lors d'un Conseil pour quelque chose de si trivial Ronin ?

-C'est que…c'est une demande du Monde Sorcier MonSeigneur. Une demande pour la Protection d'un Devin.

Les quelques murmures qui avaient continués malgré l'arrivé du messager se turent immédiatement aux mots de celui-ci. Les cinq personnes présentent autour de la petite table ronde tournèrent tous leur attention vers le messager. Le sourire amusé devint presque carnassier. Il savait bien qu'il allait en intéresser plus d'un avec le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Une Protection pour un Devin ? Es-tu sûr de la validité de cette demande Ronin ?

-J'ai vérifié par trois fois avant de venir vous déranger MonSeigneur.

Comme pour prouver ces dire Ronin s'approcha un peu plus de la table, le document tourné vers les membres du Conseil pour qu'ils puissent le lire assez aisément.

-Pour qui se prennent ces Sorciers ? Ils nous prennent pour des déchets, nous ferment la porte au nez, refusent de travailler avec nous pendant des centaines d'années, et soudainement nous devons accourir ? S'insurgea une femme, les yeux orange brillant de colère contenu.

-La demande nous parvient de Gringott, mais c'est le Devin lui-même qui a fait la demande. Corrigea gaiement le messager nullement effrayé par la femme.

-Quand bien même…

-Erika, un peu de calme. Ne montons pas sur nos grands chevaux pour si peu.

-MonSeigneur ! Ils nous ont littéralement rayés de leur histoire. Ils nous ont fait passer pour des fou furieux…

-On ne peut pas non plus dire que nous étions tout blanc dans cette histoire. Intervint enfin un homme un peu bedonnant, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, nous étions en tort, nous avons causé la mort de…

La dite Erika fusilla le jeune homme qui avait osé ouvrir la bouche, sans que cela ne semble faire grand effet. Ronin dû même cacher un ricanement dans une quinte de toux peu réaliste qui fut bien heureusement ignoré par tous sauf par MonSeigneur.

-Tu as beau tenter de me tuer rien qu'en me regardant Erika, nous avons causé la mort de cet homme.

-Ce n'était pas nous, nous…

-Suffit.

L'homme qui avait interrogeait le messager en premier se leva, imposant le silence assez facilement. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

-Tout ceci n'est que de l'histoire ancienne. La Magie elle-même nous a répudiée, nous jetant dans le monde des Moldus tels des malpropres. Que l'on soit en tort ou non n'est pas la question. Nous avons survécu, nous avons fait prospérer notre race sans que quiconque ne se doute de rien.  
Après tant d'années de silence de la part de la Magie et du Monde Sorcier voilà qu'ils demandent notre aide.  
Soit.  
Il n'est pas dit que les Hainekos refusent d'étudier une demande.

Alors que plusieurs têtes se levaient pour s'insurger, MonSeigneur leva une main pour les empêcher de parler continuant alors que son sourire se faisait plus féroce.

-Il n'est pas non plus dit que l'on plaquera tout pour se précipiter aux pieds de ce Devin.  
Messager, ajoute cette demande à celles qui se trouvent sur le panneau d'affichage. Qui voudra pourra accepter la demande, laissons donc le choix comme nous le faisons toujours.

-Sur le tableau général MonSeigneur ? Toutes les Classes ont le droit de postuler ? Vérifia le messager qui avait un peu sursauter suite à l'ordre.

-Bien sûr. Tous messager.

Son regard rouge glissa sur les cinq autres personnes, comme pour vérifier que tous étaient d'accord avec lui. Il ne put voir que des hochements de tête approuvant sa décision. Aussi se réinstalla-t-il laissant le messager obéir à ses ordres.

* * *

Et bien, Noyr Desyre vient de poser la première pièce sur l'échiquier. Peut-être même plus si vous y faites attention. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Que vous inspirent les Hainekos pour le moment ?


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

 **Elodie:** Ah, non Harry va pas rester silencieux, après tout il se rebel de plus en plus dans ses pensées, peut-être qu'un jour il dira tout à haute voix qui sait ?  
Un Protecteur digne de se nom...mais il a Weasley voyons ahahahah...  
Pour Dumby et Sevy, bah ça risque d'être compliqué mais tu verras ce que je prépare :)

 **Sansodvie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira tout autant !

 **Le Guest sans nom :** Ton avis semble rejoindre plusieurs autres lecteurs. Il est vrai que les Hainekos semblent franchement méchant et blessant... j'ai comme l'impression que ce chapitre ne va pas vous convaincre du contraire...Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Harry traversait la Grande Salle sans même faire attention aux murmures presque hostiles qui suivaient ses pas. Le weekend était bien entamé et bien sûr les rumeurs et potins en avaient profités pour enfler. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'acceptaient pas sa nomination en tant qu'Attrapeur, et aussi nombreux ceux qui étaient persuadé qu'il se servait de son Don pour tricher en cours.

Cela n'avait donc pas étonné Harry que les regards se fassent encore plus mauvais alors que la journée du samedi avançait et que le diner approchait. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir blessé, ou trahit, non encore et toujours il ne sentait qu'une totale indifférence.

Aussi c'est sans hésitation qu'il s'arrêta derrière Neville qui venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie, et qui racontait son séjour aux élèves de première année.

-Neville. Interpella Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Les discussions diminuèrent alors que tous portaient leur regard sur le Devin qui prononçait enfin une parole pour initier de lui-même une conversation. Certain demandaient à leur voisin qu'avait dit le Devin alors que d'autre se penchaient sur leur table pour mieux entendre la suite de la conversation. Dans tous les cas le début du repas fut totalement oublié par les élèves.

-Que veux-tu Potter ?

Si Harry avait eu encore une emprise sur ses sentiments, ses réactions, il aurait probablement sursauté face au ton agressif de Neville, mais aussi devant son regard plus qu'agacé. Mais il resta tout aussi impassible alors qu'il tendait sa main droite à plat pour dévoiler le précieux Rapeltout qu'il avait sauvé.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Je t'ai ramené ton Rap…

Il se tut alors que Neville frappait violement sa main, projetant l'objet au sol où il se brisa.  
Harry baissa les yeux, observant l'objet, fronça les sourcils assez perplexes avant de relever les yeux.

-Il n'a pas suffi que tu te serves de moi comme prétexte afin de devenir Attrapeur, à présent tu viens me rendre mon bien comme une fleur, persuadé que j'allais te manger dans la main par la suite ? Pathétique ! Je suis sûr que tu avais tout programmé, que tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver et que tu as décidé de me laisser avoir mon accident pour ta propre gloire.

Toutes ces accusations laissaient Harry sans voix. Jamais il n'avait vu Neville aussi mesquin et mauvais. Non, il l'avait toujours connu réfléchis qui pesait chacune de ses pensées avant de parler.

 _« Ainsi le Neville que j'ai connu était aussi une simple façade ? Maintenant que je suis Devin il n'a plus besoin de jouer son petit jeu de pauvre sorcier presque Cracmol qui n'a aucune confiance en lui. Qui a bien put lui demander de réagir ainsi, de jouer ainsi pour me piéger un peu plus ? Qui dans mon temps tirait les ficelles ? La même personne ?  
Le Monde Sorcier est donc si pourris ? Il n'est que faux semblants, un monde où tu te dois de garder la place que l'on t'a désigné.  
Alors pourquoi la Magie leur offre un Devin si c'est pour le laisser se faire traiter ainsi ? Est-elle aussi mauvaise que les sorciers ? S'amuse-t-elle de tout ce qui se passe ? »_

Sans se préoccuper des petits rires ou sourires cachés derrière les mains de certains, Harry se détourna de Neville pour sortir de la Grande Salle.  
Il ne connaissait plus la colère, la rage ou la tristesse. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il sentait un sentiment enfler au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, sans réussir à mettre un mot dessus.  
Encore une fois, il sentait se sentiment étreindre son cœur d'une main de fer, le faisant presque s'étouffer alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs sans but, se fichant pas mal que son Protecteur ne l'ait pas suivi.

* * *

Harry se sentait comme un pestiféré alors qu'il se rendait en cours de Sortilège, son Protecteur sur les talons.  
Tous s'écartaient sur son passage, sans jamais lui adresser un regard ou un mot gentil.

En un mois il était devenu le sorcier que personne ne voulait approcher sous peine de devenir lui-même un paria. Il y avait tant de rumeur à présent que même certain Professeurs semblaient répugnés à le féliciter quand il donnait une bonne réponse ou rendait un bon devoir.

 _« Tellement loin de ce que m'avait fait miroité le Gobelin à Gringott.  
Où est donc cette adoration dont il me parlait ? Où se trouve cette déférence quant à mes visions ? Se désire de me protéger et d'empêcher quiconque de se servir de moi ? Qu'en est-il de mon statut Neutre ?  
Je ne vois que des regards jaloux. Des personnes tellement mesquines qu'elles font tout pour me descendre.  
Croient-elles que je décide de ce que je vois ?  
Pensent-elles que j'aime rêver nuit après nuit de ce cyclone de feu sans comprendre ?  
Faut-il être réellement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que je déteste plus que tout de rester cloitrer dans le château sans avoir le droit de sortir ne serait-ce que dans le parc pour me détendre ? Que si je ne me rends pas aux entrainements de Quiditch c'est uniquement parce que j'en ai pas le droit, pour ma « sécurité » ? Comment les Sorciers peuvent-ils voir que ce qui leur plait sans comprendre l'évidence ? »_

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement de foule et Harry fut tiré dans une salle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, disparaissant de la vue de son Protecteur. Une main solide aida le jeune Devin à rester debout alors qu'il titubait un peu suite au traitement assez rude. Alors que la personne qui l'avait tiré dans la salle s'écartait pour rejoindre les autres élèves présent, Harry resta immobile.

Lentement il se tourna totalement faisant face à tous les Héritiers des Sang-Pur Serpentard, sans qu'il n'en manque un seul. Tous les mains derrière le dos ils le regardaient sans la moindre animosité.  
Le Serpentard qui l'avait attiré là, Marcus Flint, prit enfin la parole :

-Devin, veuillez nous excuser de cet agissement si cavalier. Nous souhaitions nous présenter à Vous comme la tradition l'exige mais il est difficile de Vous approcher sans que quelques rats n'interviennent.

Le Serpentard se tut, attendant probablement une parole venant de Harry mais celui-ci resta silencieux, sans pour autant donner l'impression de vouloir partir. Ce fut suffisant pour que Marcus reprenne, apparemment désigné porte-parole des Serpentards.

-Devin, tous les Héritiers ici présents désirent vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le Monde Sorcier.

Dans un bel ensemble les Héritiers s'inclinèrent alors que Harry restait toujours muet.

-Nous vous assurons que nous respecterons Votre Neutralité dans tous les conflits avenir. Ajouta Marcus, vite repris par les Héritiers.

 _« Pensent-ils réellement que je vais les croire ? Le côté de la Lumière, leur Leader, se sert de moi sans scrupule, m'enferme dans une pièce avec une fenêtre si haute que je vois à peine un peu de lumière. Et eux, le camp de Voldemort, veulent me faire avaler qu'ils respecteront ce que je suis ?  
Ais-je l'air tellement manipulable pour que tous tentent de s'accaparer mes pensées et mes mouvements ? »_

Sans un regard, sans un geste à l'égard des Serpentards, Harry se détourna pour sortir. Pas un seul Serpentard ne tenta de l'arrêter.

-Blaise, Théodore, assurez-vous qu'il arrive sain et sauf à sa destination ou qu'il retrouve son semblant de Protecteur rapidement. Claqua la voix de Marcus absolument pas perturbé par le départ précipité du Devin.

-Cela aurait plus mal se passer…Laissa tomber Draco d'une voix ironique en s'asseyant sur la première chaise venue.

Les autres Serpentards hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils suivaient son exemple. Rapidement Marcus tira une chaise pour les rejoindre, s'installant à cheval sur celle-ci.

-Très bien, parlons…

* * *

Il poussa les portes de la salle principal, recevant de plein fouet le bruit, les rires, les odeurs multiples et parfois indéfinissables. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, appréciant le fait de revenir ici après quelques mois de longue mission.  
Il resta au niveau de la porte un petit moment, détaillant les Hainekos présent qui se détendaient tranquillement. Certain étaient attablés au bar et braillaient un peu fort, d'autre autour des tables jouaient et mangeaient, ou alors s'attroupaient au fond de la pièce.

Enfin, il se mit en route.  
Il traversait la salle en toute tranquillité, sentant les regards qui suivaient un court instant son avancés avant de s'en désintéresser. Peu lui importait les quelques murmures que son passage déclenchait, et encore plus les remarques qui lui étaient lancé sur un ton parfois bourru.

Il savait attirer les regards pour le choix qu'il avait fait.  
Il savait être un des rares à avoir choisi de suivre la Voie qu'il arpentait actuellement.  
Il savait également que pas un seul Haineko ne lui reprochait sa décision ou osait la remettre en cause car eux-mêmes avaient choisi leur Voie.  
Tous étaient libre d'avancer sur le chemin qu'ils désiraient, le rebroussant s'ils le voulaient.

Peu importait ce qu'un Haineko faisait, peu importait ses actions ou même sa façon de penser. Ils étaient tous égaux et les quelques règles n'étaient là que pour s'assurer de la protection de tous. Un Haineko était toujours le bienvenu au Foyer.

Arrivé devant l'immense tableau qui recouvrait tout le mur du fond il se mit à le longer avec lenteur, hochant parfois la tête en signe de salutation. Puis, son regard noir finit par s'arrêter sur une annonce qui se distinguait des autres. Une feuille de parchemin ne pouvait que sortir du lot parmi toutes les feuilles Moldu. Il s'en approcha un peu plus, arrachant le parchemin afin de le décrocher.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à cette annonce jeune homme. Elle n'est pas pour toi.

Il releva la tête, haussant calmement un sourcil comme pour encourager son interlocuteur à continuer de parler.

-Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle provient du Monde Sorcier ?

Développa l'homme aux cheveux à moitié rasés sur le côté du crâne.

-Peu m'importe, elle m'intéresse.

Il se détourna, annonce en main, pour se diriger vers le Bureau d'Enregistrement des Missions. Une fois devant le Haineko il fit glisser la feuille de parchemin sous le nez de celui-ci.

-Je prend cette mission Chasseur.

Le dit Chasseur leva à peine les yeux pour regarder qui lui parlait avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'on lui présentait. Il plissa le nez puis secoua la tête :

-Refusé Aiden.

-Et pourquoi Chasseur ? J'ai fait mes preuves comme tout le monde ici. Je peux prendre la mission qui me plait.

-C'est dans le Monde Sorcier…

-Je sais encore lire, merci…J'ai grandis en apprenant ce qu'il fallait savoir. Nous avons tous grandis en suivant le même enseignement, en suivant des cours sur le Monde Moldu ou Sorcier. Je peux parfaitement y survivre.

-Cela concerne la Protection d'un Devin Aiden. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec la Voie à laquelle tu t'es dévoué. A moins que tu l'ais abandonné sans que je ne sois au courant ?

- **Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas ce qui se trame toujours quand un Devin né ?** J'en suis capable. **Je suis justement la personne la mieux placé pour le protéger.**

-Non, ceux de…

Aiden claqua ses mains à plat sur le bureau, faisant se taire un court instant toutes les discussions qui reprirent peu de temps après. Pas un seul Haineko ne tenta de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau du Chasseur. Certain s'éloignèrent même de la porte restée ouverte afin de laisser un peu plus d'intimité à Chasseur et Aiden.  
Une lueur orange fit une furtive apparition dans les yeux d'Aiden alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix bien plus basse, plus dangereuse.

- **Je ne vois absolument aucune annotation empêchant ceux suivant la Voie C.P.D de prendre cette annonce.**

Lentement, Chasseur se leva, dominant très aisément le jeune adulte. Ses larges épaules, son visage barré part une longue cicatrice, son crâne chauve, sa mâchoire carrée ou même sa tenue tiré tout droit d'un gang de motard, en imposaient.  
Lui-même posa ses mains sur le bureau, baissant son visage pour le mettre à peine à quelque centimètre de celui d'Aiden. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent alors qu'il desserrait les dents, laissant des paroles sifflantes s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

- **Tentes-tu de m'impressionner Jeune Aiden Reed ? Car ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es bien moins impressionnant que tous ces Moldus de la Mafia que j'ai pu rencontrer pendant ma carrière. Tu ne me fais pas peur, ni toi, ni la Voie que tu as choisie.  
Je suis justement à ce poste pour recadrer les jeunes de ton genre.**

Aiden baissa pendant un quart de seconde la tête, ses cheveux blanc allant recouvrir le côté gauche de son visage. Pourtant, Chasseur ne baissa pas sa garde, il avait assez vu de jeune Haineko pour savoir qu'il n'en avait pas fini.  
Une nouvelle fois, Aiden planta son regard dans le sien, à présent seul son œil droit était visible, mais cela le rendait d'autant plus intimidant pour tout autre personne qu'un Haineko. Sa prunelle vira au orange une courte seconde avant de redevenir noir. Son visage s'était fermé, ses traits durcit alors qu'il répondait.

- **Vous êtes, vous aussi, loin du compte Chasseur. Je connais votre parcours ainsi que votre puissance. Mais rien ni personne n'a le droit de se mettre au travers de mon chemin.** Bien sûr que non, loin de moi l'idée de vous impressionner Chasseur. Je ne fais que pointer l'évidence : vous me refusez le droit d'accepter cette mission. **Vous ne respectez pas mon libre arbitre et j'ai horreur de ça.** Je prendrais cette mission, **que vous le vouliez ou non** , je sais ce que cela implique, **et j'y ferais face car cela me convient.**

Ils se défièrent du regard.  
Noir et rouge se fixant, cherchant une faille dans le regard de l'autre.  
Leur corps tendu, chacun refusant de bouger ou même de cligner des yeux.

-Le Conseil voudra te parler avant ton départ. Finit par accepter Chasseur alors qu'il griffonnait quelques mots dans un cahier, se réinstallant.

Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas plier Aiden, pas alors que celui-ci osait le défier, pas quand celui-ci avait déjà accepté la mission sans même rencontrer la personne concernée.

-Peu m'importe le Conseil. **Pas de temps à perdre avec eux,** j'ai à présent un Devin à protéger. **Bon vent.**

Aiden reprit le chemin inverse d'un pas toujours aussi sûr, abandonnant Chasseur qui soupirait alors qu'il jetait le parchemin dorénavant inutile. Il était de son avis que MonSeigneur ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque prenne l'affaire. Et à présent c'était un Haineko suivant la Voie la plus imprévisible qui allait entrer dans le Monde Sorcier.

-Après tout peu m'importe, personne n'a le droit de se mettre sur le chemin d'un Haineko quand celui-ci a accepté une mission.

* * *

Hummm, votre avis sur cet Aiden Reed ?


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Le Chevalier Servant

 **Résumé:** Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec se sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort.  
Cependant, quant-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien...

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre pour son plus grand malheur.  
Tous les OC sont sa propriété, elle vous demandera de ne pas voler ses idées ou ses personnages sans lui en parler.

 **Ma** **rie :** Tu as une parties des réponses un peu plus bas. Et j'espère que la réaction de Harry te semblera tout à fait convaincante et logique. J'ai hésité, mais personnellement je pense que je ferais la même chose que lui... après j'ai jamais dit que j'étais équilibré ou quoi que se soit hein... Bonne lecture !

 **Guest sans nom :** Merci de me lire et d'aimer ce que j'écris. Pour le Slash, et bien c'est un secret /

 **Sansodvie :** Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours autant mes chapitres, mais aussi petit Aiden. Espérons que tu l'apprécieras encore plus suite à ce chapitre.

 **Guest sans nom 2:** Aiden mignon ? Étrangement je le qualifierais de bien plus de mots, mais surtout pas migon, mais après moi je sais ce que je risque en disant se mot ... Pour la Voie, tu as un élément de réponse plus bas. Bonne lecture !

 **Fleur :** Tu as parfaitement raison sur tous les points. Je ne souhaiterais vraiment pas être Devin, pour tout l'or du monde -_-' Mais la situation va s'équilibrer à présent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Dumbledore était agacé…non furieux plutôt.  
Assis dans son bureau depuis près d'une heure il fulminait contre le jeune Harry Potter.  
Depuis que celui-ci avait eu la mauvaise idée de se présenter à Gringott pour se faire proclamer Devin tout allait mal. Pas un seul plan ne fonctionnait comme il le désirait.

Pourtant, les Gobelins avaient jeté le Devin droit dans ses griffes en désignant Bill Weasley en tant que Protecteur. La famille lui mangeant dans la main il avait réussi à laisser le gamin chez sa famille, le gardant le plus loin possible du Monde Sorcier et ainsi le rendant plus maniable.  
Il avait été absolument ravie en voyant le genre de contrat que les Gobelins avaient fait signé au Devin. Ce n'était pas le contrat définitif, non, c'était un bête morceau de papier bien loin du réel contrat. Absolument parfait pour ses plans, bien moins dangereux pour lui. Et le gamin ne saurait jamais qu'il pouvait s'assurer de la loyauté de son Protecteur d'une façon absolu, étant donné que personne ne lui donnera l'information.

Dumbledore avait donc soigneusement préparé l'arrivé du gamin en laissant sous-entendre auprès de tous les Professeurs que le jeune Devin profitait de ses pouvoirs sur le Monde Sorcier pour obtenir des avantages comme la chambre individuelle ou la cabine réservée dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait également laissé entendre que l'enfant était digne de son père mettant ainsi Severus Snape dans sa poche et le retournant contre le fils de son ennemi.  
Il s'était dit qu'ainsi le jeune Devin se tournerait vers lui obtenir un peu d'attention, le regardant comme le Grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et surtout lui offrant ses Visions sur un plateau d'argent.

Mais rien n'avait été dans ce sens.

Le gamin se ficha pas mal de ne pas passer sous le Choipeaux, ne sembla même pas écouter son discours, et ne releva même pas la tête à la mention du couloir du 3ème étage.  
Harry Potter était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, ne laissait aucun sentiment filtrer, et surtout il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir la moindre Vision. Et ce n'était pas faute du Directeur de pousser le Protecteur à s'ouvrir à lui.  
Même Ronald Weasley n'avait pas réussi à se rapprocher du Devin, celui-ci l'avait superbement ignoré. Tout comme il était resté stoïque quand le Directeur s'était inquiété de sa solitude en le convoquant dans son bureau.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant les quelques rumeurs qui commençaient à tourner dans le château deux jours après la rentrée que le vieux sorcier avait monté un plan avec le plus jeune des fils Weasley. Celui-ci s'était parfaitement déroulé grâce à un petit sort lancé par le vieillard lui-même sur le balai de Neville, et Ron qui avait suivi le jeu des Serpentard. Quelques secondes plus tard et il avait réussi à nommer Harry Attrappeur, arguant auprès de ses collègues qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir à ce dernier.  
Le fait que le jeune Neville, connu pour sa timidité et sa gentillesse, accuse le Devin d'être tout à fait au courant de son accident sans avoir rien fait pour l'aider n'était qu'un bonus. Et quand il avait assisté à la scène il avait presque eu envie de trouver la personne qui lui avait donné ces instructions et la remercier. Presque.

Mais une nouvelle fois la manœuvre n'avait pas marchée comme il le souhaitait.  
Oui, le jeune Potter était Attrapeur, mais pas une seule fois il ne s'était déplacé dans le bureau du Directeur pour lui demander le droit de s'entrainer avec les autres. Pas une seule fois, rendant ainsi le petit discours ficelé et prévue pour ce moment par Albus totalement inutile.

Albus Dumbledore s'était alors dit que ne surtout pas intervenir dans les nombreuses rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler sur les pouvoirs des Devins pourraient lui amener le gamin entre ses griffes. Après tout qui irait dire la vérité aux Sorciers ? Mis à part les Sang Pur et certaines personnes bien informées comme lui, personne ne savait comment fonctionnait réellement les pouvoirs d'un Devin. Et il savait que jamais un Serpentard s'abaisserait à révéler la vérité pour aider un Gryffondor ennemis de leur Maitre.  
Bien que le gamin se soit totalement retrouvé seul, rejeté par ses pairs en l'espace de deux mois, pas une seule fois il ne vint vers lui pour se plaindre. Non, le Devin était l'image même de l'indifférence.

Etait-il réellement Devin au final ?  
Albus avait beau savoir que chaque Devin avait sa façon de fonctionner et de Voir, s'était vraiment étrange qu'il n'y ait pas eu la moindre trace d'une Vision à l'horizon.  
Ou avait-il vu ce qui se tramait ? Savait-il et gardait donc le silence ?  
Non, un Devin n'avait jamais de Vision absolument nette et précise quand ça le concernait directement. Et c'était un gamin élevé le plus loin possible des traditions sorcières.

Longtemps, Dumbledore fixa le vide, ses doigts tapotant son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Il devait absolument réussir à convaincre le gamin qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ainsi il pourra bénéficier de sa Vue et obtenir tout ce qu'il désire.  
Mais comment ?

Soudain, la réponse lui vint tout naturellement.  
N'y avait-il pas le premier Match de Quidditch le lendemain ?  
Gryffondor contre Serpentard… un accident était si vite arrivé.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du vieil homme alors qu'il commençait à régler les petits détails de son nouveau plan. A n'en pas douter sa petite arme se jetterait entre ses griffes après avoir eu la peur de sa vie. Après tout chuter à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol était toujours…effrayant… n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Harry avait le ventre retourné, la gorge serrée et les pieds lourds alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondors pour manger. Il n'avait pas peur, non, mais juste un très mauvais pressentiment concernant le match qui avait lieu ce jour.  
Il n'avait pas la moindre petite envie d'y aller, mais savait ne pas avoir voix au chapitre.

Il savait que personne ne viendrait à son aide.  
Tous les Professeurs avaient pris partit de l'ignorer, de ne plus jeter le moindre coup d'œil à ses devoirs, mettant invariablement « E » peu importe le contenu.  
Non, pas tous, le Professeur Flitwick continuait encore de l'interroger, et au vu des nombreuses notes laissaient sur ses devoirs il les lisait. Pour Quirrell… Harry ne savait pas trop, il y avait des regards un peu trop longs sur sa personne de la part du Professeur, mais pas plus…

Dans tous les cas personne ne lui adressait la parole pour autre chose que le strict minimum. Même son Protecteur se contentait d'un hochement vague de la tête pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.  
Au cours du mois de Septembre Harry avait senti cette boule au creux de l'estomac allait et venir au fils des jours. Mais lors du mois d'Octobre elle n'avait cessé de croître sans jamais plus le quitter. Il savait que s'il avait encore pu ressentir il aurait crié… crié au visage de tous les sorciers milles et une insultes, milles et une malédictions. Juste pour extérioriser. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Il se levait le matin avec l'envie de retourner se coucher. L'envie de se replonger dans cette vision de cyclone de feu, restant simplement là en plein milieu de celui-ci appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait.  
Tous les matins il se levait emportant avec lui une sensation de chaleur qui durait encore quelques secondes une fois éveillé.

-Potter on y va ! Grogna Dubois le Capitaine de l'équipe.

Le jeune Devin ne releva même pas la tête de son bol de lait chaud qu'il n'avait même pas encore réussi à avaler. En réalité, il aurait bien snobé les joueurs jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais son très cher Protecteur le leva de force pour l'entrainé vers les vestiaires, tout à fait contre son grès.

 _« Comment ai-je pu les apprécier dans ma précédente vie ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle devant la réalité ? J'ai risqué ma vie… je suis mort deux fois… pour ça. »_

Il sentit la boule qu'il avait au ventre devenir un peu plus lourde. Ses doigts se crispèrent un petit peu alors qu'il interceptait un sourire un peu trop joyeux sur le visage de Dumbledore avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

 _« Je ne veux pas… je m'y refuse… pourquoi dois-je obéir ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas réagir ? Pourquoi dois-je rester si impassible, si froid ? Pourquoi dois-je rester une poupée de chiffon, une marionnette ? »_

Le voyage jusqu'au vestiaire se fit dans le flou le plus total pour Harry. Seule la main de son Protecteur posée sur son épaule le faisait avancer. Si celle-ci n'avait pas été là peut-être que Harry se serait écroulé en plein milieu du couloir, fixant le vide alors qu'intérieurement il tentait de ressentir quelque chose. Luttant contre lui-même.

-Potter, c'est le premier match de l'année et contre les Serpy. Cela fait dix ans que nous n'avons pas perdu contre eux. Tu as intérêt à chopper le vif ou il t'en cuira, Devin ou pas.

Harry cligna des yeux, remarquant soudainement qu'il était seul avec l'équipe, épinglé contre un mur, le visage mauvais de Dubois face à lui. Pas de Protecteur, mais un balai en main. Il fit à peine un bref mouvement de la tête, mouvement qui aurait pu tout dire, que Dubois considéra comme un oui. Le Devin fut relâché brutalement, manquant de tomber alors que les membres de l'équipe commençaient à entrer sur le terrain.

 _« Brutaliser le pauvre Devin tous en ensemble loin des yeux, bien sûr, on ne me l'avait pas encore fait… »_

Il prit une profonde respiration, replaça un peu mieux ses habits, puis suivi ses coéquipiers en ayant très envie de retourner sur ses pas.  
Encore une fois, il ne fit pas attentions aux commentaires ou rappels des règles, son regard passa à peine sur les Serpentards qui lui faisait face, et d'un seul coup il était dans les airs en vol stationnaire sans faire le moindre effort pour trouver le Vif d'Or.

 _« S'il y a bien une chose que je peux ne pas faire c'est chercher cette foutu balle. Donnons donc la victoire au Serpentards, c'est tout ce que je peux faire… »_

Et il resta là. Se déplaçant à peine de quelques centimètres quand un Cognar fusait vers lui, souvent venant de sa propre équipe dans de malencontreuses passes. Les insultes, les cris, lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Il ne faisait même pas attention à l'Attrapeur Serpentard qui revenait souvent vers lui comme attiré. La bruine qui commençait à s'infiltrer petit à petit dans ses vêtements le laissa tout aussi indifférent, même si les frissons que le parcouraient parfois montraient qu'il avait froid.

 _« Il est là »_ Chuchota brusquement la voix que Harry n'avait pu oublier, celle de la Banque. Là, au creux de son oreille, elle refaisait son apparition comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. _« Il est là, ton Protecteur. »_ Continua-t-elle avec une note de plaisir. _« Les Hainekos ont répondu, les Hainekos tiennent toujours leur promesse quel que soit le passé. »_ Harry pouvait presque sentir une note de tristesse à la fin de la phrase. Mais il ne put y réfléchir d'avantage que brusquement son balai s'emballa, partant à toute vitesse vers le haut, puis redescendit tout aussi sèchement avant de reprendre de l'attitude et voler au hasard de façon dangereuse.

 _« Il est là »_ Répéta la douce voix comme si Harry n'était pas en train de lutter pour rester sur son balai.

-Et où ? Stupide voix, penses-tu réellement que je vais te croire ? Que je vais me reposer sur toi ? Ce sera encore une personne en qui je ne pourrais pas placer ma confiance.

 _« Il est là. Tu peux tomber, tu peux te laisser aller, tu peux tout abandonner, car il est là. »_ Répondit la voix imperturbable alors que Harry luttait pour ne pas glisser sous les cris et hués des spectateurs. Seuls quelques Serpentards semblaient soudainement bien plus concernés par Harry que par le match.

-Tu plaisantes…j'espère ? Grogna Harry alors que son balai remontait d'un seul coup en flèche.

 _« Jamais. Tombes, il sera là. Toujours. Le premier pas sera pour toi. »_ Murmura la voix alors que le balai montait toujours plus haut, en piqué. Harry se sentit glisser, petit à petit, le bois était humide à cause de la fine bruine qui tombait depuis le début du match. Il allait beaucoup trop vite et il sentait ses pieds dans le vide, il voyait ses mains glissaient le long du manche du balai.  
D'un seul coup, il ne tenait plus rien.

La peur lui tomba d'un seul coup dessus sans crier gare. Après deux mois sans ressentir, Harry retrouva enfin le sentiment de la peur.  
Peur de tomber.  
Peur de mourir.  
Et il se mit à tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse, le vent lui fouettait le dos sans le ralentir. Il voyait le ciel s'éloigner, il recommençait à entendre distinctement les spectateurs. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Son cri restait bloquer dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir.

Il put voir un Serpentard plonger pour tenter de le rattraper mais il était bien trop loin.  
Il allait s'écraser, car personne n'était là pour le protéger, personne n'était là pour lui, pas au point de risquer sa vie pour la sienne. Comme toujours.  
Il ferma les yeux, acceptant une nouvelle fois cette constatation, acceptant cette mort comme toutes les autres.

Mais jamais il ne s'écrasa.

Une nuée grisâtre fonça vers lui, presque invisible à l'œil nu. Une tornade sembla engloutir le jeune Devin à quelques mètres du sol, l'accompagnant dans le reste de sa chute dans un silence quasi religieux. Lorsque la tornade disparut il dévoila un Harry Potter intact dans les bras d'un inconnu.

Cheveux rouge sang, peau grise, pantalon en tissu noir, veste blanche, assez grand, l'inconnu était bien loin de ressembler à un sorcier. Et pourtant, il était là sans que quiconque ne l'ait remarqué avant son intervention. Il ne sembla même pas prêter la moindre attention au large public autour de lui, il ne faisait que regarder son fardeau.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Une voix basse et douce retentit, bien qu'une pointe de colère y résidait.

Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux, le corps tremblant, la respiration erratique, il tomba dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Et enfin, enfin, il comprit la signification de sa Vision.

-Cyclone de feu… Murmura-t-il en levant légèrement la main pour la poser sur la joue de son sauveur.

Face à lui, deux prunelles qu'il aurait jugé impossible sans les avoir vu.  
Deux cyclones, deux tornades, vu de dessus mêlant orange et noir dans une danse infinie.

-Pas de destruction, juste ton arrivée…Marmonna doucement Harry alors que le contre coup le surprenait, l'emportant dans les limbes de l'inconscience, manquant l'éclat rouge qui apparut brusquement dans les yeux étranges de son sauveur.

L'inconnu resserra sa prise sur le petit corps, relevant enfin son visage pour se retrouver face à de très nombreuses baguettes levaient contre lui.

* * *

Dumbledore jubilait alors que le match commençait enfin.  
Il ne se fichait pas mal que sa future arme reste immobile en plein milieu du ciel malgré les insultes que lui lançaient les supporters Gryffondor.  
Non, peu importait.

Il attendit un long moment afin que tous aient leur regard fixé sur les joueurs, puis se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe, assez bas pour que ses collègues ne le remarque pas. A peine un coup de baguette discret, et quelques minutes de concentration plus tard, le jeune Potter se mit à faire des figues acrobatiques terriblement dangereuses.

Il dû cacher un sourire ravie dans un glapissement étouffé alors qu'il suivait le mouvement et se levait pour suivre plus facilement Potter des yeux. Lorsque le commentateur fit une remarque sur un certain Devin qui avait apparemment perdu le contrôle sur son balai, car « Monsieur ne voulait pas venir aux entrainements » Albus dû une nouvelle fois baisser la tête pour cacher un sourire malveillant.  
Tout allait parfaitement dans son sens, même le visage blême du Protecteur incapable de prendre une décision seul était calculé.

Albus vit le balai monter toujours plus haut avec plaisir, se retenant de se frotter les mains, tentant de jouer le Grand Père inquiet comme tout le monde à présent que la vie du Devin était plus qu'en danger.  
Et enfin le gamin lâcha prise, tombant pour la plus grande satisfaction du Directeur et la plus grande terreur des autres.  
Il avait déjà la baguette en main, prêt à lancer un sort à la dernière minute afin de briller aux yeux de tous quand soudainement il aperçut une sorte de brume grisâtre filer vers le Devin.

Pour la première fois il s'inquiéta réellement pour Harry Potter quand celui-ci fut entièrement avalé par la brume qui se mit à tournoyer comme une tornade minuscule. Bien sûr, lorsqu'apparut l'inconnu tenant tranquillement le Devin en vie il en aurait hurlé de rage. Une nouvelle fois son plan n'avait pas réussi.

Tout à sa fureur il ne put que suivre le mouvement lorsque McGonagall l'amorça pour descendre en vitesse de l'estrade et pointer sa baguette vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Relâchez le Devin jeune homme. Ordonna McGonagall.

-Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? Répondit l'inconnu en se redressant sans paraître inquiété outre mesure.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais surtout de reconnaître quelle espèce magique leur faisait face. Car à n'en pas douter le jeune inconnu n'était pas un sorcier. Rien que sa façon de se tenir, prêt à agir sans sortir de baguette le prouvait.

-Donnez-le à son Protecteur et ainsi nous pourrons discuter jeune homme. Intervint calmement Albus Dumbledore en s'avançant un peu, rapidement suivi de Bill Weasley un peu blanc.

Voir son protégé tomber l'avait un peu secoué. Même s'il pensait toujours que le Devin l'avait bien cherché. L'inconnu plissa les yeux alors qu'il observait le proclamait Protecteur d'un œil quelque peu mauvais.

-Lui un Protecteur ? **Protecteur de qui ?** De quoi ? Où est-il quand le Devin tombait ? Où est-il quand il aurait dû interdire la pratique de ce sport au Devin ? **Je ne vois nul Protecteur Monsieur Dumbledore, juste un idiot qui n'a pas compris son rôle.**

-Allons, nous savons tous que…Tenta d'apaiser le Directeur qui sentait les intonations menaçantes à peine voilée par l'inconnu.

Il ne pouvait se permettre que toutes les personnes présentent commencent à réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'un peu.  
Pourtant, l'inconnu le coupa, semblant pas mal se ficher de son rang ou quoi que ce soit.

-Nous savons tous qu'un protecteur à plein pouvoir sur toutes les décisions qui ont une conséquence sur la vie même du Devin. **J'étais venu évalué la Protection mise en place pour le Devin.** Au vu d'aujourd'hui je pose ma candidature. **Non, je destitue Bill Weasley de ce rôle, et j'attendrais le réveille du Devin pour parler avec lui.**

Dumbledore se secoua d'un seul coup aux paroles de l'inconnu.  
Il refusait catégoriquement qu'une tierce personne arrive et mette la main sur ce foutu Devin. Il avait des plans pour lui, de nombreux plans qui murissaient depuis des années, hors de question de les abandonner. Il devait se montrer autoritaire ou il allait perdre la face.

-Vous ne pouve…

-Vous pensez ? Vous me connaissez si mal. **Sur demande des Gobelins j'accepte la Mission de Protecteur pour Harry James Potter, Devin.** Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dumbledore réceptionna les feuilles qui étaient apparu de nulle part, survolant les termes du contrat, tentant de trouver une faille. Il le fallait, il sentait que s'il laissait cet Aiden Reed, comme marqué sur le contrat, mettre la main sur le Devin tout deviendrait compliqué. Encore plus que maintenant. Après tout qui pouvait bien contrôler cet individu et mettre la main sur le Devin ? Ou peut-être que c'était pour ses fins personnelles ?  
Puis, il le vit, ce mot que de nombreux sorciers prononçaient avec dégout : Hainekos.  
Des êtres contre nature qui ne connaissaient nulle peur lorsque cela concernait leur Mission. Mais aussi des êtres que la Magie elle-même avait répudiée des centaines d'années auparavant pour les punir d'une faute impardonnable.  
Ainsi, le Devin avait réussi à attirer ces... créatures ici dans son école, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire alors il aurait eu un allié de taille, mais à présent…

-Les Hainekos n'ont plus le droit de travailler dans le monde magique, Monsieur Aiden Reed. Pas depuis l'assassinat d'Ilaïo Lemestrelle par vos semblables alors qu'elle était sous votre Protection.  
La Magie même vous a jeté en dehors de notre Monde. Il offrit un mince sourire mauvais au Haineko, s'assurant que personne d'autre ne puisse le voir.

Pourtant, Aiden Reed se contenta de lever un sourcil, peu impressionné par les grimaces de dégouts qu'il put voir ou même les quelques insultes qui lui furent jetés au visage. Albus avait déjà entendu de très nombreux récits sur les Hainekos, sur leurs caractères, sur leur façon d'être et d'exister, et jamais il n'avait crû les récits quant à la présence presque désagréable de ces créatures.

-Je le peux, car la Magie même m'a laissé signé ce contrat jusqu'à ce que le Devin puisse de lui-même accepter ou pas ma Protection.

Albus put presque percevoir un sourire narquois se dessiner peu à peu sur les lèvres du Hainekos alors qu'il détruisait une des seules défenses possibles pour l'empêcher de récupérer le gamin.

-Je ne peux laisser une personne dangereuse rester dans cette école. Pour la sécurité de…

-Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis là que pour Protéger, **tant que le Devin ne court aucun risque bien sûr. Après tout, il est parfaitement en sécurité ici** , non ?

Aiden fit quelques pas vers le Directeur, le forçant à supporter son regard déconcertant un long moment avant de détourner le regard et de balayer la foule.

-L'infirmerie ?

Étrangement, ce fut un Serpentard qui bougea avant tout le monde pour lui ouvrir la voie, laissant tout le petit monde digérer les nouvelles, ou s'informer.

Sans attendre, Dumbledore demanda à tous les Professeurs de venir dans son bureau, sois disant pour trouver une solution, mais surtout pour s'assurer qu'ils restent bien au creux de sa main.  
Il avait perdu cette manche à cause de se stupide Haineko, mais peu lui importait, il suffisait de convaincre le gamin que cette créature ne pouvait le Protéger convenablement.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, se mettant assis tout aussi vite, ayant toujours en tête ces étranges yeux, dernière image qu'il avait emportée dans l'inconscience.

 _« Était-ce un rêve ? Ais-je imaginé tout cela ? L'apparition de… cet être ? De ce qui serait un Haineko ? »_

Mais un simple mouvement à ses côtés attira son regard qui tomba dans deux yeux noir. Si noir que l'on distingué très difficilement la pupille qui était à peine plus foncée que le reste de l'œil. Un regard tout aussi déstabilisant que l'autre qui semblait appartenir à la même personne : l'illustre inconnu.

-Tu es réveillé très bien. **Je ne sais pas combien de temps ces stupides sorciers vont nous laisser en paix** et je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu.

Le Devin fronça les sourcils, notant au passage les nombreuses étrangetés chez le Haineko. Sa peau était grise comme les cendres, ses cheveux étaient passé au blanc sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, et sa voix… Elle semblait comme changer d'intonation sans raison apparente.

-Les présentations, je suppose que ce sera mieux. Je suis Aiden Reed, un Haineko. Je souhaite devenir ton Protecteur. **Ton vrai Protecteur,** celui qui te servira, te soutiendra, **jusqu'à la mort.**

Seul le silence lui répondit, Harry était replongé dans son mutisme, redevenu totalement hermétique à tous sentiments.

 _« Croit-il que je vais le croire ? A la mort ? Mais bien sûr. Il veut juste profiter de moi lui aussi. »_

-Bien… je vois que tu ne désires pas me faire confiance, **tu as raison de te méfier,** mais je n'ai que très peu de temps ici avant de devoir partir si je ne suis pas lié à toi.

 _« Bien sûr, je suis donc ton passe pour rester ici hein… »_

-Pour ce que j'ai glané avant de venir ici tu ne dois pas connaître les Hainekos. **Enfin au vu des idioties que racontent les sorciers à présent…** Je ne vais pas te cacher que la Magie elle-même nous a répudiée et que nous avons à nouveau accès au Monde Sorcier seulement par ce que tu as fait appel à nous.  
Mais nous avons continué à évoluer dans le Monde Moldu en tant que Mercenaires comme avant, et nous sommes ceux qui avons toujours assuré la Protection de tous les Devins connus, **mis à part des deux derniers.**  
Je pourrais te conter notre histoire, nos origines, mais cela ne te convaincra pas de me faire confiance. **Moi-même je ne le ferai pas.**  
La seule chose que j'ai qui pourra, je l'espère, me faire gagner ta confiance c'est ma vie. Je vais t'offrir sur un plateau d'argent le meilleur moyen de tuer un Haineko, définitivement. C'est un secret que nous gardons jalousement. **Tu pourras te servir de moi comme cobaye si tu ne me crois pas et demander un nouvel Haineko comme Protecteur, les miens ne te jugerons pas.** Tu peux même le dire à tous si tu le désires. **Je remets ma vie, celle de tout mon peule,** entre tes mains. Pour ta seule confiance.

Lentement, Aiden Reed s'installa sur le lit de Harry, se fichant du mouvement de recul de celui-ci, ou même de son regard toujours suspicieux. Il plaça ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille du Devin et commença à parler, lentement mais surement comme pour s'assurer que son interlocuteur ne pourrait rien oublier. Puis, il se redressa, un sourire au coin des lèvres, comme s'il ne venait pas de donner la façon d'éradiquer son peuple.

 **-Alors ?** Ton choix ?

Harry le fixa, indécis, incrédule… il ne savait plus trop. Savoir l'essence même des Hainekos, détenir le moyen de tous les tuer, avoir la main mise sur la survie de toute une espèce…

 _« Est-ce un piège ? Et si tout ce qu'il vient de me dire n'était que mensonge, s'il se basait sur le fait que je ne testerais pas sur lui ? Ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas me donner ainsi de telles informations. Mais en même temps… »_

Aiden Reed le défiait du regard, nulle peur dans celui-ci juste une profonde assurance.  
Harry eut l'impression que pour la première fois en un peu plus de deux mois une personne jouait carte sur table avec lui. Cela ne suffisait pas au point d'il fasse confiance aveuglément au Haineko, mais il voulait savoir, voir si les dires de la Voix étaient exacts.

Y avait-il réellement quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui ?

-Je t'écoute. Dit-il de façon la plus claire possible, parlant pour la première fois en la présence du Haineko.

Sans chercher à le faire développer, ou même marquer le moindre sursaut à sa voix, Aiden Reed reprit.

-Le contrat que tu as signé chez les Gobelins n'était pas définitif. **En clair c'était un contrat temporaire qui ne vaut presque rien.** Il n'y a qu'un seul et unique contrat qui lie définitivement un Devin et son Protecteur, qui obligent les deux partis à travailler ensemble : **Le Pacte du Chevalier Servant** , directement émis oralement et rédigé par la Magie même.

-Le Pacte du Chevalier Servant ?

-Tu meurs, **je meurs.** Tu ordonnes, **j'obéis.** Tes intérêts passent avant les miens. Je te protège envers et contre tout contre un peu plus de puissance. En échange tu reprendras possession de tes émotions. Car je serais là pour obéir à toutes tes exigences.

Voilà ce qu'est le réel contrat.

-Tu peux me mentir. Marmonna Harry qui ne souhaitais pas une nouvelle fois espérer pour rien. Cela semblait bien trop beau pour être vrai. Pourquoi un tel Pacte pour n'obtenir qu'un peu de puissance ?

-Devin, je suis né pour ça. Un Haineko passe sa vie à effectuer des contrats.  
Tu n'images pas tous les problèmes qui vont se dresser sur ton chemin.

Alors que Harry allait répondre, des murmures lointains commencèrent à se faire entendre, ils se rapprochaient lentement mais surement. D'ailleurs Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie, sans au moins l'infirmière ou même son sois disant Protecteur.

-Je ne peux te laisser réfléchir Devin.  
Le Contrat que j'ai actuellement ne faisait effet que jusqu'à ton réveil.  
Le **Cinglé de** Directeur a enfin dû comprendre le bluff et reviens te récupérer.

Harry était indécis.  
Il voulait y croire, comme cette fois où il était entré à Gringott pour se déclarer Devin.  
Il désirait plus que tout récupérer ses sentiments et enfin s'écrouler pour pleurer un peu ou alors enfin exprimer de la colère. Mais c'était si risqué.  
En même temps, avait-il envie de retourner entre les griffes du Directeur ? De revenir à sa vie qui avait été la sienne depuis deux mois ?

Non.

Il préférait encore se jeter vers l'inconnu et peut-être regretté.  
Il ne ferait pas confiance, mais il allait au moins accepter ce contrat qui le tirait normalement des mains d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Très bien, que dois-je faire ?

Aussitôt, alors que les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes, Aiden Reed se laissa glisser un genou à terre, la tête courbée vers le sol.

-Moi Aiden **Reed** Haineko suivant la Voie Chaleur Protection Destruction, je me mets au service du Devin Harry James Potter.  
Qu'il ordonne et je m'exécuterais sans délai.  
Qu'on menace sa vie et je me dresserais pour le défendre sans faillir.  
Sa vie est la mienne, la mienne la sienne.  
Je serais son Chevalier Servant jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
Accepte Harry.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Harry un parchemin apparut de nulle part, flottant sous ses yeux, notant mot pour mot les dires du Haineko. Il fut sorti de son étonnement par les deniers mots d'Aiden Reed qui lui étaient clairement destinés. Il resta silencieux un court instant alors que les pas s'arrêtaient enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Et alors que la poignée se baissait il finit par parler, statufiant Albus Dumbledore qui entrait dans la pièce au même moment.

-Aiden Reed, peu importe ton état, peu importe tes pensées, tu me serviras.  
Les regrets n'auront pas leur place entre nous.  
Mensonges et trahisons entraineront ton trépas.  
Ton seul répit sera la mort.  
Tels sont les termes de notre Pacte.

- **Je ne le voyais pas autrement mon Seigneur.** Répondit Aiden Reed alors que le parchemin disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant un silence absolu tomber dans la pièce…

* * *

J'espère vous avoir fait frissonner, et donner mal à la tête avec toutes les nouvelles questions qui s'imposent à présent.

Un gros merci à kimika su qui m'a fait remarquer les "e" en trop sur le mot "inconnu" ça c'était pas voulu du tout XD


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Le Chevalier Servant

 **Résumé:** Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec se sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort.  
Cependant, quant-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien...

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre pour son plus grand malheur.  
Tous les OC sont sa propriété, elle vous demandera de ne pas voler ses idées ou ses personnages sans lui en parler.

 **Sansodvie:** Merci beaucoup, continus-tu de l'aimer après ce chapitre ? XD

 **Lottie:** une revanche ? Mais quelle revanche voyons O_o Bonne lecture !

 **nathydemon:** toi aussi tu aimes ça hein XD Bonne lecture !

 **Rose :** Un vrai de vrai, tu vas voir !

 **Guest:** Avouons que le nom de la voie d'Aiden est franchement gentillet par rapport à ce que c'est. Mais il faut me comprendre je tente de pas faire trop peur à Dumby (faut lui laisser croire qu'il peut faire quelque chose le pauvre) mais aussi à mes cher lecteurs :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry avait à peine prononcé les derniers mots qui le reliaient à jamais au mystérieux Haineko qu'il sentit un torrent de sentiment le prendre par surprise.  
Il sentit près de trois mois de sentiment déferler en lui, ne laissant qu'une colère infinie à la fin.  
Si Aiden ne s'était pas relevé pour faire face aux professeurs, cachant en même temps le jeune Devin, tous auraient pu voir le visage tordu de colère de celui-ci.

-Que…Laissa échapper McGonagall retrouvant enfin la parole après avoir assisté à la scène.

-Qu'avez-vous fait au Devin Haineko ? Il était sous votre protection et…

-Il n'a fait que m'offrir sa protection après que mon Protecteur précédent ait faillit à la tâche. Interrompit Harry qui s'était reprit.

Le jeune Devin se leva et avança de quelques pas pour être à la même hauteur qu'Aiden, faisant face aux professeurs, mais surtout au Directeur.

-Je l'ai vu arrivé. Je l'attendais.  
Il est dorénavant mon Protecteur.

Sa voix était sèche sans appel. Le jeune sorcier avait bien compris qu'il ne devait en aucun cas accuser Dumbledore de tout ceci, mais utiliser sa position de Devin pour expliquer le fait qu'il ait si soudainement accepté Aiden Reed en tant que Protecteur.  
Il devait lutter pour garder enfermer en lui toutes les insultes qui lui brulaient désormais les lèvres. Ses poings étaient serrés derrière son dos tant il contenait sa colère sous son masque de petit Devin un peu trop imbu de lui. Mais il ne pouvait exploser maintenant, il avait retrouvé sa volonté de combattre, cependant il ne savait s'il pouvait réellement compter sur son nouveau Protecteur. Il voulait l'évaluer, l'interroger, loin de tous regards.

Alors qu'il voyait le Directeur ouvrir la bouche, la bouger comme s'il parlait, il se sentit partir loin de son corps. Seuls les réflexes d'Aiden l'empêcha de s'écrouler au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

 _ **Des cris, des pleurs, des grognements.  
Il faisait sombre, mais pas suffisamment.  
Du sang gouttait le long du lavabo.  
Un visage sans vie s'y trouvait à peine reconnaissable.**_

Harry revint à lui soudainement, la respiration difficile, la tête contre le torse d'un homme. Il releva les yeux, croisant ceux si déconcertant d'Aiden. Celui-ci s'éloigna juste assez pour passer une main froide sur ses joues, essuyant les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement.

-Est-ce que ça va Devin ?

Le Devin prit une profonde respiration, il déglutit péniblement, avant de se relever précipitamment en s'apercevant qu'il était presque allongé sur le Haineko, lui-même au sol.

-Qu'as-tu vu Harry ? S'exclama immédiatement le Directeur, avançant enfin dans la pièce, suivi par le Professeur de Métamorphose. Apparemment les autres étaient parti entre temps.

-Vous n'êtes pas en droit de poser cette question. Claqua la voix glaciale d'Aiden alors qui se relevait, se positionnant devant Harry, le cachant presque à la vue des adultes.

-Je suis le Directeur de cette école, si le Devin voit quelqu…

-Il n'a rien à vous dire s'il ne le désire pas. Un Devin est Neutre. Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de le presser sur ses Visions. S'il désire vous parler il le fera de lui-même. **Est-ce bien clair Directeur ?**

Harry put voir McGonagall se gonflait comme prête à se lancer dans un discours, indignée sur la façon qu'avait le jeune homme à parler ainsi à l'illustre Directeur, mais celui-ci la pris de court. Il s'inclina très légèrement avant de parler.

-Veuillez m'excuser Protecteur. Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas faire pression sur le Devin. Tout à mon désir de tenir mes élèves en sécurité j'en ai oublié mes manières envers le Devin.  
Excuse le vieil homme que je suis Harry, je ne veux que le bien de tous. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux en parler. Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un bien meilleur Protecteur que monsieur Weasley.

Et le Directeur entraina la Sous-Directrice alors qu'il sortait sur ses mots.

Harry en resta presque choqué de voir le Directeur battre aussi facilement en retraite devant les mots de son Protecteur. Aussi fut-il surpris en s'apercevant que celui-ci avait posé un genou à terre, l'observant de ses yeux trop noirs.

-Mon Seigneur, dois-je faire quoi que ce soit par rapport à cette vision ?

Le jeune sorcier hésita un instant, ne sachant que dire, avant de se reprendre, profitant pour tester le Haineko. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son Protecteur.

-Aiden, que dirais-tu si je te demandais d'exterminer toute vie dans cette école ?

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose.  
Il s'attendait à ce que le Haineko le regarde comme si c'était un fou.  
Il s'attendait à ce que son nouveau Protecteur détourne le regard et tente de lui mentir en évitant la mort.  
Il s'attendait à ce que Aiden Reed ne le prenne pas au sérieux et éclate de rire.  
Pourtant, rien de tout cela arriva.  
Non, il vit un rictus apparaître lentement sur le visage trop gris de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux prirent soudainement vie alors qu'ils reprenaient leur apparence de tornade de feu. Il eut presque l'impression que les cheveux du Haineko étaient moins blanc que précédemment.

-Si mon Maitre m'ordonnait d'exterminer les vies présentes dans cette école **je m'exécuterais**.  
Si mon Seigneur me demandait de rayer cette école de la carte **je m'exécuterais.**  
Si mon Lord m'exprimait l'envie de mettre à genoux le monde sorcier **je m'exécuterais.**

Ils restèrent à se regarder un long moment.  
Nombreux seraient les personnes qui auraient rie de la déclaration du Haineko, se moquant de sa vanité. Mais les yeux dans les yeux, Harry était bien incapable de ne pas croire les dires de son Protecteur.  
Pire, il était persuadé qu'Aiden Reed était sérieux, et qu'il serait capable de faire ce qu'il venait d'énoncer avec le plus grand calme.

Il avait trouvé un allié de taille.

* * *

- **Une belle prison que voilà.**

Les paroles dites sur un ton presque ironique ne firent même pas se retourner Harry. Celui-ci se contenta d'atteindre don lit et de s'y installer en tailleur, examinant son Protecteur sans même s'en cacher.  
Il avait compris qu'il avait obtenu un allié de taille et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Cependant qu'avait-il envie de faire ?  
Il souhaitait se venger, mais comment exactement ? Il était bien loin de son désir de rester simple spectateur.

-Aiden ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Devin exactement ? Quel est le rôle de celui-ci ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il voyait le Haineko se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

-Et bien, **je pourrais te servir la même petite histoire que les sorciers, mais l'autre est bien plus intéressante.** Un Devin Voit les évènements tels qui vont se passer dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Ils peuvent décider de ne pas agir, manipuler tout le monde de façon à ce que jamais cela ne se passe, ou même utiliser cet évènement en le tournant à son avantage.  
 **Un Devin peut tuer qui il le désire sans que rien ne lui soit reproché.**  
Un Devin terrifie littéralement la plupart des Sorciers car il peut savoir bien trop de chose, mais surtout il peut bouleverser le monde sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. **Voilà pourquoi ils sont si lèche botte envers toi.  
** C'est pourquoi on les qualifie de Neutre. Car en général les Devins vont dans leur propre sens sans se préoccuper de l'avis de quiconque. Un Devin…Tu n'as aucun rôle à jouer, juste celui que tu veux.

-Donc s'ils sont censés me vénérer…

-C'est parce qu'ils ont peur des Devins et feraient tout pour que ceux-ci aillent dans leur sens, et pour rien d'autre. **Les sorciers malins t'aideraient. Comme l'élève qui m'a désigné l'infirmerie.**

Harry resta silencieux, essayant de faire le point avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était si loin de la belle histoire que lui avaient servi les Gobelins. Mais en même temps le Haineko avait été contacté par eux donc peut-être que le peuple Gobelin voyait réellement le Devin comme une entité Neutre comparé aux Sorciers.

-Aiden, sais-tu te débarrasser d'un Troll ?

Il vit le Haineko se pencher sur sa chaise, clairement intéressé par la question. A nouveau un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire apparut sur son visage. Un Moldu l'aurait pris pour un fou échappé de prison.

-Bien entendu, **de la manière qui te plaira.**

Un bruit sourd attira le regard de Harry alors que des armes étaient apparus sur la table aux côtés du Haineko.

-Poignard ou **armes à feu ?** Discrètement ou **avec grand bruit ?**

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent un peu en comprenant qu'Aiden avait un énorme avantage en utilisant les armes Moldus, totalement inconnus aux sorciers.

-Poignards, fais donc comme si tu avais agi par toi-même pour ma sécurité.  
Agi comme aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie. Affirmes-toi, gardes moi dans l'ombre, fais-toi passer pour le méchant.

-J'attire les regards pour qu'ils te pensent totalement innocent et ignorant ? **J'aime beaucoup ce plan.**  
Quand et où ?

-Demain soir, je te dirais quand exactement.

-Alors je serais prêt. **Tu ne seras pas déçu Maitre.**

* * *

-Un Troll dans votre école ? **Vous foutez-vous de moi monsieur le Directeur ?  
** Et je dois vous croire quand vous dites que la sécurité de vos élèves passe avant tout, même la Neutralité de Mon Seigneur ?

Aiden donna un violent coup de pied au Troll qui agonisait à ses pieds en de grands gémissements.

-Silence ordure, tu m'as fait perdre du temps.

Son regard, qui était resté noir, se planta à nouveau dans celui du Directeur qui était accompagné de Severus Snape toujours essoufflé d'avoir couru pour sauver Miss Granger suite aux dires du jeune Ronald Weasley.

-Mon job c'est de Protéger le Devin, et non de réparer vos gaffes en sauvant une stupide sorcière incapable de faire face à la vie. **Arrête donc de chialer Demoiselle, tu es sauve à présent.**

-Allons, Monsieur Reed, vous ne pouvez parler ainsi à Miss Granger qui vient de voir quelque chose de si atroce.

Le regard d'Aiden balaya la pièce, appréciant les tâches de sang qui tapissaient près de la moitié de la pièce, sans compter sur la mare de sang dans laquelle il piétinait allègrement.  
Le cadavre parcouru de spasme du Troll criblait de poignards à ses pieds n'étant qu'un simple détail.

- **Un peu de sang et voilà les Sorciers déjà terrorisés.**

-Tous ne peuvent être aussi dérangé que vous autres Hainekos et apprécier les bains de sang Reed. Grinça Snape qui avait fini par faire quelques pas dans les toilettes des cachots pour s'accroupir face à Granger.

-Peu m'importe. Je suis intervenu uniquement par ce que ce Troll aurait pu être un danger pour le Devin. A présent qu'il est… mort vu qu'il se tait enfin, je me retire.  
 **Veuillez à ce que cela n'arrive pas une seconde fois Directeur. Je me verrais dans l'obligation de referait au Conseil de Poudlard du manque de sécurité dans cette école.**

Le Haineko arracha les trois poignards enfonçaient dans le crâne de la Créature puis les fis disparaître sans que les deux sorciers n'arrivent à comprendre comment.  
Puis, d'un pas rapide il sortit, bousculant presque Dumbledore qui était blême de rage.  
Son plan avait une nouvelle fois raté, les cris inquiets du jeune Weasley étant tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd auprès de Harry. Pire encore, le Haineko était intervenu provocant un beau carnage, et surtout s'imposant en tant qu'ennemi dangereux pour ses plans.

La naïveté du jeune Potter se retournait une nouvelle fois contre lui.

* * *

Le poignard alla se figer dans la porte manquant de peu la main du Professeur Quirrell qui allait l'ouvrir. Celui-ci sursauta, se retourna avec une expression gênée qui fana dès qu'il reconnut le Protecteur du Devin qui se tenait les mains dans les poches à quelques pas.  
Le Professeur se redressa, son attitude se fit plus sûr, son visage sembla presque se transformer pour devenir plus sérieux bien que méfiant.  
Il y avait de quoi quand un individu vous faisiez face avec des habits encore tâché de ce qui devait être du sang.

-Mon Maitre dit que vous devriez abandonner cette idée pour le moment.

-Votre Maitre, le Devin Haineko ? Ou avez-vous un autre Maitre ? Susurra une voix trop grave pour appartenir à Quirrell.

Aiden redressa la tête, ses sourcils se froncèrent face au sous-entendu.

-Je n'ai qu'un Maitre et c'est le Devin. Et si je reste aussi zen face à cette offense c'est uniquement par respect pour les ordres de Mon Seigneur. **Il a eu la bonté de me mettre sur votre route et de vous prévenir que ce plan ne marchera pas. Ne me faites pas utiliser la manière forte pour obéir aux ordres qui m'ont été donnés.**

-Tu m'as mal compris Protecteur.  
Je ne souhaitais que m'assurer que tu étais réellement aux seuls ordres du Devin.  
Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me La mettre à dos. Je respecte le Devin et ses conseils.

- **Voilà un sorcier intelligent.**  
Après vous.

D'un geste Aiden fit comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas laisser le sorcier seul devant la porte d'où des grognements se faisaient entendre.  
Sans insister Quirrell passa devant-lui, mais il n'alla pas plus loin, plantant un regard presque rouge dans celui toujours aussi noir du Haineko.

-Pourriez-vous dire au Devin que j'espère pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête quand il lui plaira ?

Et il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse de la part du Protecteur.

- **Il n'est pas marqué Pigeon sur ma tête.** Au moins il n'a pas montré de résistance. Un mage noir étrangement coopératif comparé à ce Directeur censé être le Leader du côté de la Lumière…

* * *

J'ai conscience que je vous donne à la fois trop et pas assez d'informations.  
Je sais aussi qu'Aiden peut paraître très Marie-Sue pour certain, mais sachez qu'il ne deviendra en aucun cas tout puissant.

Correction 21/05/17


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Le Chevalier Servant

 **Résumé :** Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec se sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort.  
Cependant, quand-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien

 **Paring :** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé :** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre pour son plus grand malheur.  
Tous les OC sont sa propriété, elle vous demandera de ne pas voler ses idées ou personnages sans lui en parler.

 **Artemis:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis bien heureuse de voir que tu aimes tant mes idées, mes personnages, et que tu attendes aussi impatiemment la suite. J'espère que se chapitre t'ouvrira encore plus l'appétit au vu de ce que je vous présente.

 **Mad:** Merci beaucoup ! Harry plus actif ? Il va falloir se creuser la tête et chercher si tu veux voir ça :)

 **Serelya Prongs :** Merci beaucoup, voici la suite en espérant que tu aimeras tout autant !

B **rany:** maintenant :)

 **Rose :** Aiden est un grand mystère que j'espère pouvoir cultiver lentement mais surement avec vous. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies jusqu'à maintenant.

 **Lela des mers:** Tant de questions et pourtant je ne t'apporterais aucun élément de réponse ici. Où serait le plaisir sinon ? Sache juste qui si tu fais bien attention à ce qui est écrit jusque là, tu peux toi même commencer à répondre à certaines de tes interrogations. Je distille vraiment énormément d'indices dans mes chapitres, parfois de façon voulue et des fois sans avoir vraiment le choix. J'ai choisi mes mots avec soin, à la fois dans les paroles des personnages mais aussi dans ma façon de conjuguer ou dans ma façon de décrire les évènements. Si tu veux réellement obtenir tes réponses alors je t'invite à décortiquer mes chapitres, même si je pense que tu risques de te dégouter toi-même de l'histoire en faisant cela :)

 **.lol :** J'aime ta déclaration :) Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue jouer aussi à LOL mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Disons qu'Aiden est tout droit tiré d'un personnage que j'aimais bien incarné dans des forums. (bien que revu et revisité pour coller au poil avec l'univers de HP)

 **L'art est inutile :** Oui tu as raison, dans ce chapitre tu devrait avoir un aperçu du futur :)

 **Les Otakus Jumelles :** Merci beaucoup :) Quelques infos ici qui devrait te plaire :)

 **Mama-Milie :** Et la voila :)

 **Miss green rabbit:** Comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas le cas. Ravie de voir que tu aimes :)

 **qqn :** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne dis rien sur le couple, mais oui Dumby va avoir des difficultés !

 **Enchantix :** Hé bien la voici :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Un individu apparut silencieusement dans la chambre du Devin, à peine visible dans la pénombre de celle-ci. Il ne put faire un pas vers le lit que le déclic d'une arme à feu se fit entendre, le poussant à s'arrêter.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter qu'un Haineko suivant la Voie Sombre Silencieuse Reposante entre ainsi dans la chambre de Mon Seigneur ?

Le Haineko fautif leva très lentement les mains comme pour prouver sa bonne fois mais aussi le fait qu'il était inoffensif, autant que pouvait l'être un Haineko.

-Allons, allons, à peine deux jours chez les sorciers et déjà tu n'oses plus dire les vrais noms de nos Voies ? En as-tu honte ?

-Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser ma tête. **Prononcer nos Voies avec les noms donnés par les Sorciers afin de diminuer la peur que l'on provoquait m'assure l'anonymat.** Les Anciens n'ont-ils pas affirmés avoir détruit tous les livres en parlant une fois expulsé du Monde Magique ? **Mon pauvre petit, arrêtes plutôt de déblatérer des idioties et recules de quelques pas. Te trouer la peau me semble tout à fait envisageable pour te faire comprendre la différence entre nous.**

-Loin de moi l'idée de t'énerver Reed. Acceptes mes plus plates excuses pour l'insulte.  
Nous autres Hainekos savons comme tu as attendu cet instant.

Le Haineko recula légèrement pour prouver son innocence et ainsi désamorcer la colère qu'il sentait dans le ton de son interlocuteur. Il savait que se mettre à dos Aiden Reed n'était pas la meilleure des options, même s'il le connaissait depuis toujours.

-Pourquoi es-tu là **Ghost ?**

-Les Anciens voulaient t'assurer de leur soutien.  
En accord avec notre Loi Primordiale nous nous assurerons d'attendre suffisamment longtemps que la situation se stabilise dans le monde Magique avant d'accepter le moindre contrat. Nous serons alors sûr de pouvoir valider un contrat sans que nous autres Hainekos ne soyons en concurrence.

-La Loi Primordiale s'applique à tous les Hainekos et tous les contrats que nous recevons, pourquoi venir à moi pour me le rappeler ? **D'autres Sorciers auraient déjà tenté de faire appel à vous ?**

-C'est exact. Quelques-uns demandant notre coopération dans la Guerre qui semble se jouer dans l'ombre. D'autres…pour tuer le Devin.

Le Haineko put apercevoir un bref instant les yeux de Reed à sa droite, tourbillon de flamme, avant que celui-ci ne se control et soit à nouveau presque indiscernable dans les ombres.

- **Les Anciens me rappellent donc la Loi Primordiale afin que je sache que malgré ce qui se joue aucun Haineko ne se trouvera face à moi.** Et toi pourquoi être venu ? **Est-ce parce qu'ils étaient sûr que j'attendrai de savoir le motif de ta visite et que je ne tirais pas à vue ?**

-Non, je souhaitais voir celui qui vous a poussé à faire le serment. Celui que vous défendrez jusqu'à votre mort.

- **Curiosité mal placée en somme.**

-Tu peux me comprendre. Cela fait des années que tu acceptes des contrats sans même te pencher sur les personnes qui les envoie. Tu ne t'intéresses à personne, tu tues dans un camp puis un autre, et voilà qu'un Devin apparaît et tu te jettes à ses pieds.  
Pourquoi ne me poserais-je pas de questions ? **Aiden Reed qui devient le toutou d'un go…**

Il ne put finit sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait presque encastrait dans un mur, une poigne de fer se resserrant sur sa gorge, le canon d'une arme à feu contre le front.

- **Oses finir cette phrase et ce n'est pas qu'une balle que tu vas te prendre.** Soit raisonnable veux-tu ?

Ils en étaient là, à se dévisager, l'un ayant plus de mal à respirer que l'autre mais refusant de baisser les yeux. Soudain, une profonde inspiration provint du lit du Devin alors que celui-ci se redressait.  
Cela attira le regard du Haineko Ghost mais également d'Aiden Reed. Quelques bougies s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes, permettant au Devin d'apercevoir bien assez vite les deux individus dans sa chambre.  
Malgré la position de Reed Ghost avait tout de même un assez bon aperçu du gamin qu'était le Devin. Il semblait ridiculement petit et fragile dans ce grand lit. Pourtant, il se tût quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'enfant.  
Étonnement, colère, agacement, rage furent les émotions qu'il vit traverser les émeraudes de l'enfant. Pas de trace de peur.

-Aiden, débarrasses-nous de cet intrus nous avons plus urgent. Parla enfin le gamin.

Si sa voix loin d'être celle que l'on attendait d'un enfant, ou même son ton, surprirent Ghost, se fut surtout l'ordre qui le glaça. Mourir ne lui faisait pas spécialement peur, non, il voulait juste savoir ce qui avait pu pousser un enfant à agir ainsi.  
Il ne prit même pas garde à la prise d'Aiden qui se raffermit.

- **Fait de beaux rêves Ghost.** Apprécie la gentillesse de mon Maître. Grinça Aiden avant de tirer.

Le corps de Ghost se relâcha tel un pantin à qui l'on venait de couper les fils, puis il se changea dans la seconde en cendre aux pieds d'Aiden.

-Que se passe-t-il Seigneur ? Demanda Aiden sans plus se préoccuper du tas qui fut un Haineko il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça.

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent un bref instant avant que le Devin ne réponde, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Aiden, qu'elle autre Créature à des yeux rouges et des dents plus que pointues ?

* * *

Dumbledore laissa échapper un mince sourire victorieux alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque des Black avec ce qu'il recherchait depuis près de trois heures. Il avait crû pendant un temps que le livre avait été détruit comme bien d'autres au moment de l'exclusion des Haineko du Monde Magique. Mais bien sûr c'était sans compter sur les Black et leur habitude à garder tous les livres même ceux qui étaient interdits. Pour une fois que cela allait dans son sens le Directeur bénissait presque la famille.  
Grâce à ce livre il allait pouvoir remettre la main sur sa marionnette et se débarrasser d'Aiden Reed. S'il jouait même correctement ses cartes il arrivera peut-être même à bannir une bonne fois pour toute ces vermines d'Haineko du Monde Magique.

Albus Dumbledore s'installa bien confortablement dans une chaise pour commencer la lecture de « _Les Hainekos et leurs coutumes »_.  
Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas là le moyen de tuer la Créature, jamais ce ne fut dévoilé et il n'avait jamais entendu parlé qu'une personne ait réussi cet exploit, mais il savait que ces stupides bestioles suivaient des Voies et qu'elles n'en dérogeaient jamais. Il suffisait de pousser le Protecteur à faire un faux pas.

 _Les Hainekos sont des Créatures particulièrement dangereuses et leur existence-même est à la limite de la magie noire. Voir un Vampire faire demi-tour et fuir face à une de ces Créatures sans même tenter de se battre est toujours un moment à la fois grisant et glaçant._

 _Cependant, ces Créatures semblent suivre des codes qu'ils appellent Voies, dont ils ne dérogent jamais. On dit qu'ils suivent celles-ci par pur principe et que rien ne les pousse à le faire si ce n'est leur honneur._

 _Au court de mes recherches j'ai réussi à les lister ainsi que les grandes lignes de celles-ci._

 _ **Voie de la Protection**_ _:_

 _Les Hainekos suivant cette Voie ont la réputation d'être d'excellent combattant au corps à corps.  
Ils ne prennent que les contrats demandant de garder en vie une personne et peuvent aller jusqu'à risquer la leur sans sourciller pour respecter celui-ci._

 _J'ai ouïe dire qu'un Haineko suivant cette Voie ne tue que pour protéger sa charge et rien d'autre.  
Ils n'achèvent jamais réellement les ennemis, ils les laissent plutôt agonisant et dans l'incapacité de rééditer leur attaque contre la personne protégée.  
Cependant, ils amochent tellement leur ennemi qu'il n'est pas rare que ceux-ci succombent rapidement à leurs blessures._

 _Certains de ces Hainekos s'engagent pour protéger une même personne leur vie entière._

 _ **Voie de l'Assassin :**_

 _Même si cette Voie paraît horrible on peut dire que les Hainekos la suivant aiment se compliquer la vie.  
Doué pour se fondre dans la masse ces Hainekos sont redoutables pour les combats au corps à corps tout en étant très endurant._

 _Ces Hainekos ne tuent que sur contrat et uniquement la cible indiquée. Jamais ils ne mettront en danger une autre personne que la cible, c'est pourquoi ils sont très recherchés et demandés.  
Il ne faut pas croire que ne pas figurer dans leur ligne de mire vous protège. Ils sont connus pour savoir torturer mieux que personne ou même vous immobiliser en quelques secondes._

 _Ils n'ont pas réellement d'attache et peuvent accepter les contrats de camps totalement opposés dans une guerre, allant même jusqu'à tuer leur précédent patron si c'est ce qui est demandé dans leur contrat._

 _ **Voie de la Manipulation :**_

 _Bien que tous les Hainekos fassent attention à chacun de leur mot, ceux suivant la Voix de la Manipulation sont passés Maître dans l'art de la ruse.  
Chacune de leur parole doit être pesée, analysée et disséquée avec soin car leur sens n'est jamais celui qui parait au premier abord.  
Nul besoin d'arme, quelques mots et déjà vous presser vous-même l'arme dans votre poitrine._

 _Semblant être principalement ceux qui dirigent ces Créatures, certains Hainekos suivant cette Voie acceptent d'aider à la rédaction de contrat, de lois. Certains vont même jusqu'à aider au développement de communauté._

 _ **Voie de l'Annihilation :**_

 _Cette voie est la plus rarement suivie et la plus cruelle.  
Les Hainekos la suivant sont à la fois les plus dangereux comme les plus innocents.  
N'ayant pu en rencontrer un moi-même je n'ai que quelques éléments et ouïe dire._

 _Ces Hainekos seraient à la recherche perpétuelle d'un Maître à servir, amassant comme une éponge tout ce qui pourrait leur permettre d'aider leur futur Maître dans ses possibles projets. Savoir sur le Monde en général, connaissance du corps humain, ou même tous les moyens de tuer quelqu'un, peu importe ces Hainekos._

 _Tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de Maître ils ne font qu'accepter n'importe quel contrat comme un simple Haineko suivant une autre Voie.  
Cependant une fois son Maître trouvé un Haineko suivant cette Voie serait prêt à mettre à feu et à sang le Monde entier pour le plaisir de celui-ci. Il faut pourtant savoir que ces Hainekos n'agissent que sur ordre et qu'ils ne prennent jamais d'initiative._

Refermant bruyamment le livre en s'apercevant que l'auteur commençait à dériver sur le mode de vie des Hainekos, Albus Dumbledore resta pensif.  
Toutes les Voies qu'il avait découvert avaient des noms bien différentes de celles données par Aiden Reed lors du Serment du Chevalier Servant.

Les noms avaient-ils changés avec le temps ? Près de 1000 ans étaient passé, il se pouvait très fortement que les habitudes des Hainekos aient évoluées pour s'adapter à leur vie avec les Moldus. Cependant les Créatures, quelles qu'elles soient, aimaient garder une certaine stabilité au fils des âges.

Aiden Reed avait dit suivre la Voie CHALEUR PROTECTION DESTRUCTION, il pouvait donc appartenir à la Voie de la Protection ou de l'Annihilation. En sachant que le contrat qu'il avait passé avec le Serment du Chevalier Servant était un contrat ne se reposant que sur la Protection du Devin…  
N'avait-il pas laissé le Troll agonissait au lieu de l'achevé ? Et Harry semblait totalement sous sa coupe, et non le contraire…

* * *

Harry mangeait aussi tranquillement que possible à la table des Rouges et Ors, restant aussi amorphe et neutre qu'habituellement. Il savait que si jamais il changeait trop facilement d'attitude cela pouvait attirer bien trop l'attention du Directeur sur lui. Or, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'Aiden la conserve autant que se faire se peut, à y perdre momentanément la vie s'il le fallait.

D'ailleurs, son Protecteur était assis à même la table juste à côté de lui, les jambes croisées et sans gêne, obligeant tous les élèves à rester éloigné du bout de table où le Devin était installé. Jonglant avec nonchalance avec un poignard à la vue de tous, le Haineko était un formidable moyen de dissuasion. Il jouait formidablement bien son rôle de Protecteur menaçant, trop collant et mal élevé.

Le jeune Devin était en train de se féliciter de son idée, appréciant la vue d'une Hermione cherchant à lui parler sans attirer l'attention de l'Haineko, quand soudain les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant entrer une personne recouverte de pied en cape.  
Jouant la surprise comme tous les autres, Harry se redressa, utilisant la carrure de son Protecteur pour observer tout à son aise le nouvel arrivant.

Habillé d'un long sweat à capuche qui recouvrait son visage, les mains déjà plongé dans la poche ventrale de l'habit, l'individu ne leva même pas la tête pour se diriger droit vers le Devin. C'était fait avec tant de contrôle, tant d'assurance de la part de l'intrus que les Professeurs ne pensèrent à sortir leur baguette que quand il fut à genoux devant le Devin. C'est-à-dire bien trop tard si jamais le jeune sorcier avait été attaqué.

Toujours assis aux côtés de Son Maître, Aiden s'était redressé, et même si sa position ne laissait rien deviner, Harry savait qu'il était prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

-Identi…Commença Dumbledore d'une voix forte, s'approchant enfin de la scène, suivi par Minerva et de Severus bien que trainant des pieds pour la part du Professeur de Potion.

Cependant, le Grand Manitou fut totalement ignoré par le nouvel arrivant, ainsi que le reste de la salle, tous bien trop curieux pour avoir peur en cet instant.

-Devin, je me présente devant-vous pour implorer votre aide. Coupa le nouveau venu en relevant enfin la tête, dévoilant son visage.

Les quelques Gryffons qui s'étaient approché pour ne rien rater reculèrent en poussant des cris de peurs, ne faisant pas honneur à leur Maison. Les murmures se rependirent comme une trainée de poudre.  
Comme tout jeune ignorant qui se respecte, Harry eut également un mouvement de recul devant les yeux rouges de l'individu, mais aussi devant ses dents plus que pointues qu'il pouvait deviner. Alors que Aiden avait parfois les yeux rouges, comme les flammes d'un grand feu, ce qui se trouvait devant-lui avait des yeux de la couleur du sang à demi séché. Ces dents ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa dangerosité.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Que veux-tu à Mon Seigneur ? Interrogea Aiden avec agressivité, posant un pied au sol pour donner plus de poids à sa menace.

Harry en profita pour se reculer un peu plus contre la table, se cachant presque contre son Protecteur, observant avec inquiétude ce qui lui faisait face derrière les cheveux qui cachait à demi son visage.

-Veuillez excuser mon arrivée si cavalière Protecteur. Seulement le peuple des Goules à…

Le reste des paroles de la Goule fut noyé sous les cris des élèves qui s'étaient levé et tous écartés de quelques mètres de celle-ci. Les murmures de dégout, de haine, des insultes, tout prouvés comme les Goules semblaient si mal vu par le Monde sorcier, bien pire que les Hainekos. Ou alors les Hainekos faisaient bien trop peur pour que les sorciers osent avoir un tel comportement devant le Protecteur du Devin. Dans tous les cas, le seul mot de la race de l'individu présent suffit à faire apparaître Dumbledore et ses deux chiens fidèles devant Harry, lui coupant le paysage, l'empêchant d'en voir plus.

-Que…que se passe-t-il ? Murmura tout bas d'une voix tremblante, presque incompréhensible, attirant l'attention de son Protecteur mais aussi du cher Directeur.

-Mon enfant, tu ne dois pas savoir mais les Goules sont des êtres mangeurs d'Hommes. Des Créatures des Ténèbres de la pire espèce.

Le jeune Devin pressa une main devant sa bouche, ne réussissant que de peu à retenir un haut le cœur devant l'information. Il devint méchamment blanc alors que son regard émeraude réussissait à croiser le regard trop rouge de la Goule.  
Celle-ci commençait enfin à montrer un semblant de nervosité devant tant d'animosité et la réaction absolument pas prévu, semble-t-il, du Devin.

-Directeur…Un Troll dans les cachots hier, une Goule aujourd'hui, **jusqu'où allons-nous aller ?** Grinça Aiden en se levant totalement, toisant à la fois la Goule d'un regard froid, mais aussi les trois adultes.

Les yeux de l'Haineko s'étrécirent alors qu'il se penchait sur la Goule qui restait agenouillé, mais qui commençait à regarder nerveusement autour d'elle. La libérant de son regard scrutateur, il se redressa pour fixer le Directeur.

-Dois-je encore faire votre boulot et éliminer cette monstru….

Il fut coupé par un Devin qui vint se coller dans son dos, le visage caché dans celui-ci, tremblant. Laissant tomber ce qu'il disait il se retourna pour soulever le jeune sorcier plus très sûr sur ses jambes.

-Je…je vais me retirer… Murmura faiblement la Goule qui avait été oublié un court instant à cause du jeune Devin.

Personne ne put réagir que la Créature avait littéralement disparut de la Grande Salle.

-Et on dit que votre « école » est le lieu le plus sûr du Monde Sorcier Britannique. Grinça Aiden, toujours le Devin dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que cela doit être ailleurs. **Mon Maître n'est pas en état de suivre son premier cours, peut-être restera-t-il au lit toute la journée.**

-Soyez-sûr que nous sommes navrés que tout cela se produise.  
Il faut comprendre que l'arrivé d'un Devin peut donner des envies quelque peu discutable à certaines Créatures.  
Cela ne se reproduira plus Protecteur.  
Le Professeur Snape va vous diriger vers l'infirmerie où le Devin pourra bien entendu se reposer au mieux.

Un reniflement agacé répondit à l'offre du Directeur alors que le Professeur de Potion s'avançait de mauvaise grâce. Un regard noir le cloua sur place aussi bien qu'un Stupéfix alors que le Haineko se tournait un cours instant vers eux avant de reprendre son chemin vers la sortie.

-Je n'ai étrangement pas confiance dans les compétences de soins de votre Infirmière, **surtout si elle est aussi incompétente que le reste du corps des Professeurs.** Persiffla Aiden.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, franchissant la porte que Marcus Flint lui avait ouvert au préalable.

Son départ, ses paroles, et ce qui venait de se passer laissa planer un long moment de silence dans la Grande Salle avant que des murmures ne débutent.

-Allons, allons les enfants. Le Protecteur, Monsieur Aiden Reed ne fait que penser au bienêtre du Devin et fait au mieux, bien qu'il peut faire des erreurs de jugement parfois.  
Oublions ce fâcheux incident. Je passerais moi-même la journée à vérifier chaque sort protecteur de Poudlard afin de m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux malgré la présence de Monsieur Potter. Reprenez donc place afin de finir votre repas, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

Réprimanda Dumbledore avec son faux être de Grand Père, reprenant-lui-même place à table, commençant à discuter avec Minerva d'une nouvelle marque de bonbon au citron. Le suivant un peu plus lentement, le Professeur Snape promettait milles morts à ce foutu Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur-Potter pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'il venait de vivre.  
Le fait qu'il en soit en partit responsable et que seul les actions du Protecteur aient engendré ceci lui passant au-dessus de la tête.

A quelques sièges de là le Professeur Quirrell était resté étrangement passif et pensif, son regard se promenant très lentement dans la Salle, sans que personne ne puisse deviner ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.  
Et si des élèves de Serpentard semblèrent s'y attarder un court instant cela échappa à tout le monde, les paroles du Directeur ayant effacer toute trace de peur dans l'esprit des sorciers.

Après tout, si le Directeur disait que tout allait bien pourquoi s'inquiéter ?  
Pourquoi même chercher à s'assurer que le Goule, Créature dangereusement Maléfique d'après les adultes, ait bien déserté des couloirs, de Poudlard ?  
Tout allait pour le meilleur du Monde dans le petit univers des Sorciers Blancs bienpensant.

C'était leur Leader qui venait de le dire.

* * *

Je souhaitais remercier toutes les personnes me laissant un petit message, même quand le chapitre est sorti depuis plus de 3 mois:)

J'espère que se chapitre dévoilant certaine chose et épaississant le mystère sur d'autre chose vous aura plus !


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Le Chevalier Servant

 **Résumé :** Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec se sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort.  
Cependant, quand-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien

 **Paring :** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé :** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre pour son plus grand malheur.  
Tous les OC sont sa propriété, elle vous demandera de ne pas voler ses idées ou personnages sans lui en parler.

 **Serelya Prongs:** Merci beaucoup, ce chapitre devrait te ravir :)

 **Harriet :** Merci Harriet :) J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te fera tout autant plaisir que les précédents !

 **Guest:** Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes, voici des éléments de réponse à tes questions :)

 **Mitub:** Merci beaucoup, la suite ci-dessous, en espérant rester intéressante et originale :)

 **qqn:** J'écris toujours bien que je sois très très lente :) La suite ci-dessous bonne lecture !

 **Artemis:** que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre 8 !

 **Lady dragonnia:** la suite ne demande qu'à être lue :)

 **Gabriel A.J:** Tu devrais aimer cette suite je pense :)

 **Anonyme:** j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents alors :)

 **Pouuf:** heureuse de voir que mes idées changent des autres, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

 **Lana:** Je suis heureuse de voir que tu considères ma fiction comme une bonne histoire. Ci-dessous la suite, tu vois elle n'est pas abandonné je suis juste hyper lente à écrire :)

 **entarielle:** Qu'elle déclaration d'amour :) Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Aiden s'arrêta devant le tableau protégeant la chambre qui était attribuée au Devin, penchant légèrement la tête de côté avant de redéposer sa charge à terre.

-Nous ne sommes pas suivi Aiden ?

Il eut un instant de silence, comme si le Haineko vérifiait avant de secouer la tête sans dire le moindre mot.

-Aiden, personne n'entre. Ordonna Harry tout en donnant tout bas le mot de passe, pénétrant dans sa chambre.

Le Haineko le suivi, restant dos à la porte qui se refermait, dans une posture qui se voulait nonchalante. Harry fit quelques pas, ne montrant pas la moindre surprise quand une silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu vous prêter à cette mascarade. J'espère que vous voudrais bien m'excuser de vous avoir demandé de jouer une telle comédie. Vous comprendrez que ma position est … délicate.

Le Devin s'inclina légèrement devant la Goule qui lui faisait face.

-J'en ai vu peu mais suffisamment pour comprendre.  
Je ne vous cache cependant pas que je me suis décidé à suivre vos instructions qu'à la dernière seconde. Le message étant si expéditif et arrivant si tardivement.  
Le fait que tout le monde sache déjà qu'un Haineko vous a sous sa Protection est la seule raison qui m'ait poussé à le lire.

La Goule repoussa la capuche de son sweat, dévoilant à la lumière son teint de porcelaine. Si la Créature gardait les lèvres serrées le Devin aurait presque pu penser qu'elle était non dangereuse. Mais la rangée de dents pointues qu'il distinguait grâce au sourire ironique de son interlocuteur lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas n'importe quoi en face de lui.

-Que puis-je pour vous Maitre Goule ? Je ne suis pas aussi sot que les autres sorciers. Je sais que les Goules ne mangent que les cadavres, bien qu'encore chaud pour certaine. Mais après tout à chacun sa place dans la chaine alimentaire.

La Goule s'inclina un peu à ses mots, avant de se redresser, son visage se fermant un peu plus. Si Harry ne l'avait pas vu bouger peu avant il aurait pu penser à une statut. Les Goules ne respirant pas, comme les vampires.

-Je suis Alistair, le porte-parole des Goules.  
Mon peuple et moi-même espérions que vous soyez à l'écoute de tous et non que des sorciers. Je suis rassuré que voir que c'est le cas.  
Nous savons dégouter les sorciers, mais j'étais prêt à risquer ma vie, même si vous aviez refusé le Haineko en tant que Protecteur. Il en va de la survie de ma race.  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez sur les Goules. Sachez que nous autres Goules naissons ainsi. Nous ne pouvons le devenir par une morsure ou quoique ce soit comme les Vampires. Enfanter est notre seul moyen de perpétuer notre race.  
Cependant, cela fait près de trois cent ans que nos naissances sont en chute libre. Depuis quelques années le peu de nouveaux-nés que nous avons meurent avant leur première année.  
Si cela continu nous disparaitrons.  
Nous vivons longtemps, mais moins nous sommes nombreux plus les Sorciers en profitent pour nous chasser. Les Sorciers nous craignent, mais nous n'avons pas la même force de dissuasion que les Hainekos.

Harry se tourna un bref instant vers Aiden pour avoir sa confirmation. Son Protecteur haussa les épaules tout en répondant à sa question muette.

-Ils ont tenté à une époque. **Mais ils se sont aperçu que pour tuer un Haineko ils perdaient une dizaine de Sorciers.** Et sans l'assurance que celui-ci reste bel et bien mort. **Ils étaient perdant dans le procédé et ce sont contentés de nous calomnier.**

-C'est pourquoi je demande votre aide.

Le Devin fixa à nouveau son attention sur la Goule. Il fronça les sourcils peu sûrs de ce que celle-ci lui demandait.

-Je veux bien vous aider mais je ne vois pas en quoi.

La Goule se passa la main dans les cheveux noirs, les redressant un peu plus. Il n'était pas nerveux, pas énervé, peut-être juste fatigué. Harry imaginait aisément la charge qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il se trouvait en milieu inconnu, face à un sorcier, bien que Devin, et un Haineko encore plus redoutable que ne le pensait Harry. Bien-sûr que la Créature pouvait se sentir écraser par le poids des responsabilités. Toute Créature mangeuse d'Homme qu'elle soit.

-Dans nos légendes on parle de Devin voyant l'avenir mais aussi le passé. Il ne suffisait qu'un objet très ancien et attaché à la personne venant demander de l'aide. Un objet pour que le Devin ait accès au passé entier de toute une espèce.

Doucement, la Goule sortit de sa poche ventrale ce qui semblait être un crâne miniaturisé. Celui-ci reprit sa taille une fois que la Goule le tendit vers le Devin.  
Harry devina immédiatement que le crâne ne pouvait être humain. Les os semblaient tellement plus épais, les dents encore présentent étaient acérées, bien que celles du fond étaient plus plates surement pour briser les os.

-Ceci est le crâne de la toute première Goule.  
S'il vous plait.

-Aiden…

-Rien n'entre, **rien ne sort.**

La Goule ne broncha même pas devant la menace, restant statique, le crâne toujours dans la main tendu vers le Devin. Lentement, Harry approcha la sienne. Il n'eut que le temps de se dire que le crâne était glacial qu'il s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon. Seul les réflexes de la Goule lui permirent de ne pas tomber au sol.

Aiden se mit à leur hauteur, un bras venant enserrer la taille de sa charge alors que son regard tournait brièvement en une tornade déchainée.

-Nous savons que si quoi que ce soit lui arrive nous ne vivrons pas assez longtemps pour nous inquiéter plus de la diminution de nos naissances, Haineko.

Aiden Reed ne répondit pas à la Goule, se contentant de l'observer sans mot dire.

* * *

 _Des voix, si lointaines que Harry ne parvenait pas à discerner le moindre mot. Juste le son de celles-ci.  
Puis, il eut comme l'impression de faire un bond et il les entendit aussi clairement que s'il était à côté des personnes d'où elles provenaient. Pourtant, il ne voyait toujours rien._

 _-Alors ? Avons-nous fait des progrès ?_

 _-Non, tous morts, pas un pour supporter les Potions._

 _-Des crevures même pour servir à de grand projets._

 _-On nous a apporté une nouvelle fournée, continuons. Nous finirons bien par aboutir à quelque chose et montrer à tous que notre projet et plus intéressant que celui de Willemot.  
Ce n'est pas comme si mort ils nous étaient aussi inutiles. Ils font de la bonne bouffe pour les autres._

 _Harry entendit les deux hommes partirent dans un grand éclat de rire alors que les sous-entendus lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps.  
Autour de lui l'obscurité s'éloigna, lui laissant enfin voir une pièce bien sombre éclairée par de simple bougie. Là se trouvaient deux hommes, des sorciers au vu de l'accoutrement, mais aussi une table de bois où était attaché une personne.  
Non, ce qui fut un homme._

 _La peau noir traversée par des veines bleues, une mâchoire bien trop proéminente, des dents qui ne suivaient aucune logique, des yeux fous. Ce n'était plus un homme, mais quelque chose de monstrueux.  
Harry comprit qu'il avait changé de scène depuis la dernière conversation quand enfin les sorciers se mirent à parler._

 _-Quels sont les résultats ?_

 _-Il semble développer une résistance à la Peste Noire mais aussi devenir plus endurant._

 _Avec effroi Harry vit un des sorciers sortir une dague de nulle part et l'enfoncer sans pitié dans un bras de la Créature. Celle-ci eut à peine une réaction sous le regard satisfait du chef du projet._

 _-Semble développer vous dites ?_

 _-Comme vous pouvez le constater la maladie le ronge tout de même mais bien moins vite que les autres sujets. Il n'est pas contagieux, il la garde en lui._

 _-Tuez-le, et donnez-le à manger aux autres sujets.  
Nous approchons du but mon ami. Willemot pourra baiser nos pieds quand nous lui présenterons cette Potion qui nous rendra surpuissant. Lui et ses marionnettes de fer ne pourrons nous dépasser._

 _Et à nouveau Harry vit la scène se décomposer sous ses yeux avant qu'une autre n'apparaisse, toujours dans cette salle à glacer le sang.  
Il put distinguer les sorciers de la précédente scène en grande discussion, chuchotant dans un coin de la salle, ignorant les trois captifs attachés sur des tables un peu plus loin. _

_-Le Conseil a ordonné l'arrêt total de notre projet. Ils disent que la Peste Noire étant finit nos recherches ne servent plus à rien._

 _-Ces fous, toujours à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et les pantins de Willemot à quoi peuvent-ils bien servir ?_

 _-Ils attireraient bien moins l'attention que les cadavres qui disparaissent ou les monstres qui s'échappent parfois de nos études. Ce sont les dires du Conseil._

 _-Nous avons toujours finit par mettre la main dessus pour les éliminer. De toute façon nos dernières créations ne peuvent survivre bien longtemps une fois notre petit rituel mis en place. Même leur formidable immunité n'y peut rien._

 _-Que faisons-nous Seigneur Umblenouir ?_

 _-Cachez nos recherches Sire MacNoeil, exterminez-les tous jusqu'au dernier, ne laissez nulles traces. Nous attendrons de ne plus être sous surveillance avant de reprendre où nous en étions._

 _Avant que tout ne disparaisse à nouveau Harry put discerner un mouvement sur une des tables. Deux yeux rouge semblèrent le fixer un court instant avant qu'un sourire pointu ne lui soit offert. Troublé, il se laissa une nouvelle fois emporté par sa Vision._

* * *

 _Ce fut à nouveau le noir avant qu'il ne puisse petit à petit distinguer plusieurs personnes autour d'une grande table. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, juste assez pour deviner qui se tenait là, mais il entendait très bien._

 _-Avez-vous compris mes amis ? Jamais personne ne doit savoir d'où nous venons. Aucune Goule ne doit savoir ce que nous étions avant de passer sous les mains de ses sorciers.  
Nous sommes nées Goule, nous vivons et mourrons comme des Goules.  
Nous mangeons les cadavres car cela fut toujours ainsi._

 _-Mais, Erwin, nous ne pouvons taire ainsi la faute des sorciers. Ils nous ont tant fait subir pendant des années. Ils nous ont pourchassés si longtemps avant de nous oublier au profit d'autre découverte. Comment peux-tu leur pardonner comme ils nous ont transformés ?  
Toi aussi penses-tu que nos vies misérables ne comptent pas ? _

_Harry cru discerner plusieurs voix qui acquiesçaient ou réfutaient les dires de la Goule blonde.  
Pourtant, lorsque Erwin reprit la parole pas une seule ne le coupa._

 _-Nous avons toujours vécut dans la boue, nous battant pour vivre avant qu'ils ne nous enlèvent à notre vie. Nous nous sommes battu pour survivre et fuir lorsqu'ils décidèrent que nous leur étions plus utile.  
Nous nous en souvenons, mais pas les plus jeunes. Eux ne savent pas, ils pensent avoir toujours était ainsi et être tombé sur de mauvais individus.  
Ils ne se sentent pas Monstres, ils s'acceptent ainsi car ils n'ont jamais rien connu d'autre.  
Pour une histoire de vengeance voulez-vous, vous tous, leur révéler la vérité ?  
Voulez-vous les détruire, détruire ceux qu'ils sont pour faire payer les sorciers qui nous ont déjà oubliés ? Qui ne savent même plus être nos Créateurs ? _

_Il y eut un silence, beaucoup de regard furent échangés. Pas un seul murmure, pas de protestation. De la compréhension devant la décision de cet homme qui avait tant fait pour eux, qui les avait toujours guidé sur le droit chemin._

 _-L'histoire de notre Création mourra avec nous Erwin. Lorsque nous rendrons notre dernier soupir plus personne ne connaitra la vérité. Et notre Race se tiendra fièrement aux côtés des autres, tirant un trait sur ce qui la vit naitre. Murmura enfin l'une des Goules en inclinant la tête, rapidement rejoint par les autres._

 _Et, doucement, la Vision de Harry se brouilla, bien qu'encore une fois il crût voir celui qui se nommait Erwin le fixer un court instant._

* * *

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, toussa, s'agrippa avec force la gorge alors qu'Aiden lui tapotait le dos. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration depuis tout le temps qu'avait duré sa Vision.  
Entre deux toux violentes qui lui faisaient fermer les yeux, il pouvait voir l'air inquiet d'Alistair.  
La Goule était-elle inquiète pour lui et ce qu'il avait pu voir ou tout simplement de la réaction du Haineko face au retour si mouvementé du Devin ?

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur cette pensée.  
Ce qu'il avait Vu dépassait bien plus que ce que la Goule pouvait imaginer.  
Les Goules autour de la table promettant le silence sur leur origine étaient si solennelles que le Devin les voyait mal revenir sur leur décision. Donc les Goules pensaient être naturellement nées ainsi alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Un sorcier devait avoir remis la main sur le rituel qui activait le gène dormant chez les Goules, les tuant petit à petit. Mais pourquoi près de trois cent ans pour faire réellement effet ? Les sorciers avaient l'air si sûr des effets immédiats de ce qu'ils avaient implantés dans les Goules en cas de fuite.

Etait-ce dû à l'évolution de la race ? Rendant plus difficile leur extermination ? Les Goules avaient dû manger tant de cadavre mort de diverses maladies, mais aussi des sorciers ayant ingérés de nombreuses potions. Cela était-il suffisant pour les immuniser en partis ?  
Umblenouir et MacNoeil n'avaient-ils pas utilisés leur « expériences » ratées pour nourrir les autres sujets et faire avancer leur recherche ?

A ce souvenir Harry fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur. N'y tenant plus il se leva brusquement, allant vomir dans les toilettes sous les regards lourds de son Protecteur et de la Goule.

-Aiden. Prononça le Devon en se redressant difficilement.

Sa voix était basse, encore plus incompréhensible que d'habitude, si bien que pendant un instant il pensa que le Haineko n'avait pas reconnu son nom.  
Pourtant, celui-ci arriva rapidement, tenant Alistair de façon ferme par le cou. La Goule ne se débattait pas, comme incapable de savoir comment elle devait agir à se soudain revirement.

Harry prit le temps de se rincer la bouche avant de se tourner vers eux. Appuyé contre le lavabo, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits.  
Comment pouvait-il gérer ça ?

Il ne pouvait abandonner les Goules ainsi, pas après les avoir vu tant souffrir dans leur naissance. Pas alors que les premières Goules aient tant fait pour légitimer leur place parmi les races magiques. En même temps que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait révéler à Alistair la vérité sur ses origines. Le supporterait-il ?  
Savoir que tout ce que l'on pensait n'était que mensonge pouvait briser un homme, ou tout être vivant. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que lui-même avait traversé ? Si souvent avant de réellement perdre tous ses repaires lors de sa mort ?

Pourquoi lui devrait subir ainsi la vérité et préserver les autres de celle-ci ? Ne devraient-ils pas un peu arrêter de se sentir protégés ? N'était-ce pas de son devoir que de leur montrer la face du monde si laide que lui avait tant connue ?

Pourquoi devrait-il les épargner tous ?  
Fort de sa soudaine résolution Harry se redressa un peu plus. Le visage fermé il fixa son regard, bien trop sérieux pour son âge, dans celui de la Goule. Sans même qu'il n'ait à le demander Aiden libéra Alistair pour aller s'installer contre la porte de la salle de bain.

La Goule copia instinctivement le maintien du Devin, restant sans mot malgré le traitement qu'elle venait de subir. Elle ne savait ce qu'avait Vu le Devin mais celui-ci avait pris une décision. Et, quoi qu'elle soit, elle allait sceller le destin de son peuple.

-Alistair. Ce que je vais te dire n'est que la vérité. Aussi dur soit-elle, aussi folle qu'elle te semblera.  
Tu pourras la nier, la rejeter, l'accepter ou même te donner la mort si tu le souhaites.  
Je ne t'empêcherais pas de mettre le monde en feu et en sang.  
Peut-être te briseras-tu en l'entendant, ou alors te relèveras-tu.  
Peu m'importe à vrai dire.

Aux mots d'introduction du Devin Alistair prit une profonde inspiration alors même qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites pour la première fois de sa longue vie. Quelque chose se tordit violement dans son ventre alors que son cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre avant de prendre un rythme endiablé.  
Lentement, si lentement, il sentit ses jambes le lâcher sous les paroles de Harry.  
Souvent, trop souvent, il eut envi de le faire taire, de le tuer, de lui crier au visage qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Pourtant, jamais il ne le fit. Sa bouche était pâteuse, sa gorge nouée, il entendait sans savoir que faire des informations.

Ce qu'il était, sa fierté, sa vie, tout cela…qu'était-il finalement ?

-Voilà Goule.  
Voilà ce que vous êtes.  
Une stupide expérience qui a si mal tournée qu'elle en est venue à se persuader avoir toujours existé.  
Une simple expérience qui a trompé le monde entier mais qui va bientôt redevenir poussière.

Sur ces derniers mots le silence retomba dans la salle de bain.

Toujours impassible Aiden n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pas de geste pour réconforter la Goule, pas le moindre regard de pitié. Il n'avait fait qu'observer sa charge pendant tout le temps du récit, dévorant de ses yeux trop noir son Maitre qui piétinait allègrement la fierté d'une race tout entière. Il s'était délecté de le voir ainsi, si horriblement sans pitié pour la Goule. Si détestablement mauvais.  
Ils savaient n'avoir pas fait d'erreur en le choisissant pour devenir leur Maitre. Il avait beau ressembler à une vulgaire poupée dirigée par des fils lors de leur première rencontre, son regard ne trompait pas. Il y avait tant de colère, de vengeance caché tout au fond de lui.

Quel délicieux Seigneur ils s'étaient trouvés.

* * *

Il se redressa lentement, se passa une main dans les cheveux blancs, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Juste à la limite du feu MonSeigneur l'observait avec un vague air amusé. Un air si étrange quand le propriétaire était connu pour sa dangerosité. Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant Ghost qui ignora sa nudité pour se lever et faire les quelques pas qui le sortirent du feu.  
Tranquillement, il attrapa les habits qui avaient été préparé pour lui en prévision de ce genre… d'incident.

-Le message est-il transmis Ghost ou as-tu trouver le moyen de te faire tuer avant de ne pouvoir le faire ?

-Je l'ai transmis MonSeigneur. Répondit le Haineko qui enfilait ses bottes militaires assis à même le sol.

-Et, qu'as-tu pensé de ce Devin ? Qu'as-tu pensé du Maitre d'Aiden Reed ? **Penses-tu que…**

Ghost planta ses yeux blancs dans ceux rouge de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire qui en aurait fait frissonné plus d'un s'étira sur ses lèvres grises.

-Non MonSeigneur. Nous n'avons nul besoin de l'exterminer. **Ils se sont trouvés un merveilleux Maitre à servir.** Vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous n'avez pas senti sa force, vous n'avez pas entendu cette haine si bien contenu. **Sa voix… il est si ancien et pourtant si jeune MonSeigneur.** Si parfait pour un Haineko suivant la Voie d'Aiden Reed.

-Je vois qu'il t'a fait de l'effet Ghost. S'amusa MonSeigneur en se dirigeant vers la porte. Aiden Reed doivent s'inquiéter du fait que tu changes de Voie **et ne leur vole leur Maitre ?**

-Vous n'étiez pas là quand il a ordonné à Aiden de se débarrasser de nous. **C'était…délectable, si froid…**  
Mais je ne changerais pas de Voie. Aucun des trois ne nous laissera nous immiscer.  
 **Je suis jaloux MonSeigneur,** mais aussi si heureux pour eux.

Le Haineko ne lui répondit rien.  
Il se contenta de lui offrir un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Ghost se coucher sur le dos et observer le plafond de sa chambre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
La suite est en cours d'écriture, mais je ne peux vous dire quand elle arrivera :)


End file.
